Sur les terres de la haine
by Nephelie Kiros
Summary: Sakura, seize ans, passe ses journées entre ses proches et les rêves naïfs qu'une adolescente de son âge peut avoir. Elle ignore encore les différents événements qu'elle sera amenée à vivre. Entre joies et peines. Rires et larmes. Bonheurs et Drames. Sa jeune vie connaîtra de nombreux rebondissements qu'elle devra apprendre à surmonter pour ne pas sombrer. Époque : à partir 1936
1. Chapter 1

_L'histoire se déroule à l'époque d'avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; toutefois certains lieux et certaines villes sont tirés de mon imagination. Quant aux événements historiques, j'essaierai au mieux de coller à l'histoire grâce au peu de mes connaissances et en m'informant aux travers de livres et de documentaires.__Si malgré tout, il subsiste des incohérences historiques, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.__Je ne prétends aucunement avoir la science infuse n'y être incollable concernant cette époque, mais j'ai toujours été intéressé par les nombreux pans sombres de cette période troublée._

Sakura, seize ans, passe ses journées entre ses proches et les rêves naïfs qu'une adolescente de son âge peut avoir. Un soir, lors d'un bal, elle fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge et tombe sous son charme, contrairement à lui qui ne semble pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle. Pourtant, malgré quelques péripéties, ils se rapprocheront, mais les nombreux obstacles prompts à les séparer et l'ombre de la guerre viendront tout chambouler.  
Pleine d'espoir et de courage, la jeune fille ignore encore les différents événements qu'elle sera amenée à vivre. Entre joies et peines, rires et larmes, bonheurs et drames, elle connaîtra de nombreux rebondissements qu'elle devra apprendre à surmonter pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

**Personnages principaux :** Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sasori Uchiwa (nom que je lui donne pour les besoins de mon récit)  
**Personnages secondaires :** Obito Uchiwa, Hidan, Mikoto Uchiwa, Mébuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka...etc. Il y en a d'autres, mais je cite les plus présents, pour l'instant.

**Couples** : à découvrir...(hétéro/Yaoi)

**Univers Alternatif /OOC** (plus ou moins flagrant selon certains personnages)

* * *

Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette fanfiction, sont tous présents dans le manga, même s'ils s'y jouent un rôle minime.

Quelques scènes de lemons et de violences seront bientôt présentes au cours de l'histoire, donc je risque de passer cette fanfiction en [M].

* * *

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas, d'ailleurs, à dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Le début peut paraître un peu lent et calme, mais au fur et à mesure des chapitres et de l'entrée des différents personnages, l'histoire prendra un caractère plus sombre…,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Vendredi 10 avril 1936, ville de Dimadia,

En haut d'une colline, adossée contre le tronc d'un chêne, une adolescente de seize ans lisait un livre. Elle avait pour habitude de venir se réfugier ici, quand elle voulait s'isoler.

Elle reposa son ouvrage pour s'étirer et poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux pour savourer ce moment de quiétude. Elle tendit le cou afin de profiter d'une douce brise au souffle chaud printanier et des rayons d'un soleil encore timide, sortant à peine de la longue léthargie dans lequel l'hiver l'avait plongé.

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle contempla le ciel d'un bleu intense et sans aucun nuage. Seules deux hirondelles s'adonnaient à un ballet, virevoltant tantôt en haut, tantôt en bas, rasant l'herbe, jouant à se rattraper et à se distancer.

Sakura se tourna sur le côté droit et s'appuya sur son coude. Son regard se porta sur le domaine du maire, où un bal avait lieu le soir même. Elle pouvait voir le va-et-vient des véhicules des traiteurs et des autres personnes employées pour organiser la réception.

Au moment où elle prenait conscience qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée, sa mère la tira de sa rêverie :

— Sakura ! Sakura ! Descends et viens vite t'habiller, on va être en retard !

Elle se redressa dans un élan brusque, ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et dévala la pente en bondissant afin d'éviter les bosses et les trous.

Sa maison se trouvait en aval de la colline. Elle n'avait qu'à franchir une clôture en bois pour accéder au jardin familial. Elle passa par la véranda, fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers une porte vitrée qui menait au couloir.

— Sakura ! l'apostropha sa mère Mébuki, les poings sur les hanches. Tu sais bien qu'on doit être à la soirée pour dix-huit heures. Il ne reste plus que dix minutes. Tu as intérêt à faire vite pour te préparer.

Déjà apprêtée d'une robe rouge, la femme enceinte de cinq mois était la statue vivante de la réprobation face à l'oisiveté de sa fille.

— Tu es très belle, Maman ! remarqua l'adolescente, semblant ne pas faire attention à sa réflexion.

Flattée, Mébuki n'oublia pas pour autant l'heure qui tournait.

— Merci, mais va t'habiller ! insista-t-elle.

— Oui, je me dépêche !

Elle emprunta l'escalier à sa droite et monta dans sa chambre.

La pièce embaumait la cire d'abeilles, car le parquet en marqueterie d'ébène avait été ciré le matin même par la femme de ménage à qui l'on avait confié le soin de l'entretenir. La tapisserie recouvrant le mur était de couleur gris perle et ornée de fleurs blanches. Il y avait également deux fenêtres l'une d'elles laissait apparaître le chêne où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt et l'autre donnait sur l'imposante bâtisse du maire, ressemblant à un château et surplombant toute la ville de Dimadia.

Comme chaque année, sa famille avait été conviée au bal, à l'occasion de Pâques. Allergique à tout ce qui était religieux, le maire n'organisait en rien cette fête pour célébrer ce jour Saint, son but, était plutôt d'en profiter pour réunir toutes les personnes influentes de la région et de discuter affaires, tout en s'assurant de montrer la fortune dont il disposait.

Sakura trouvait à chaque fois que les festivités ayant lieu au domaine étaient fortement guindées, tant à cause de l'ambiance que des personnes présentes. Mais de cela, elle se fichait, car elle allait pouvoir revoir le fils cadet du maire, Sasori, un adolescent du même âge qu'elle et avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille depuis son enfance, bien que ne pouvant plus le voir autant de fois qu'avant. Son père, assez strict quant aux études de son fils, avait en effet engagé un professeur particulier qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps.

Sakura ouvrit son armoire, sachant très bien où irait sa préférence. Elle ignora les étagères et le reste de la penderie et prit un cintre recouvert d'une housse, sous laquelle se trouvait une robe que sa mère lui avait confectionnée pour son anniversaire qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt.

Elle était blanche, en organza doublée de soie, près du corps avec un bustier col en cœur et ornée de quelques broderies rose pâle. Elle l'enfila, puis brossa ses cheveux roses qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et les arrangea à l'aide d'un bandeau sur lequel se trouvait une fleur brodée de strass. Elle ouvrit une petite boîte à bijoux en porcelaine dans laquelle elle prit des boucles d'oreilles, des bracelets fins ainsi qu'un sautoir à perles de culture qu'elle doubla. Puis, elle se chaussa d'escarpins de soie blanche.

Enfin, pour parfaire sa tenue, elle n'oublia pas de prendre son étole de la même matière que sa robe, qu'elle mit sur ses épaules. Elle décida de se maquiller, même si cela risquait de ne pas plaire à ses parents. Elle disposa un trait de fard à paupières au ras des cils supérieurs et du mascara noir, lequel se présentait sous forme de petit pain noir solide enfermé dans un boîtier, qu'elle appliqua à l'aide d'une brosse en poil animal préalablement mouillée, mais ne toucha pas à ses lèvres, estimant que leur belle teinte rose n'avaient besoin d'aucun artifice. Une fois prête, elle s'admira dans le miroir et se trouva plutôt jolie. Son corps svelte bien dessiné, montrait des formes indiquant qu'elle quittait peu à peu le monde de l'enfance pour rejoindre celui de l'adulte.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient pour partir.

—Tu es rudement jolie ma chérie ! lui dit sa mère admirative.

—Un peu trop à mon goût ! s'exclamait son père, détaillant d'un œil réprobateur son bustier et le maquillage dont sa fille s'était affublée. Tu aurais pu mettre un haut moins décolleté où au moins éviter ce maquillage : tous les hommes vont te regarder.

Sakura qui s'emportait rapidement, prit mal ce reproche.

—J'ai le droit de m'habiller comme je veux, quand même ! On est plus dans l'ancien temps où les femmes se cachaient derrière tout un tas de tissus.

—Les femmes ? Ah ! mais tu n'es pas encore une femme, ma fille ! rectifia Kizashi, son père. Tu es encore une enfant, mais tu es assez grande pour que des vicieux puissent regarder dans ton corsage. Comme ce garçon, là, celui qui est souvent avec toi, euh…comment il s'appelle déjà ? Euh…Sa…Sasam…,

—Sasori ! le coupa froidement Sakura.

—Oui, ben, justement ! renchérit-il. Vous être rudement collés l'un à l'autre, à chacune de ces soirées !

—Argh ! papa, c'est juste un ami, répondit l'adolescente en tapant du pied.

—Un ami, hein ?! c'est justement ce que ta mère et moi étions à ton âge, "des amis" et ça ne nous empêchait pas de…,

—Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! interrompit Mébuki, en lançant un regard réprobateur à son époux. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous disputer pour un rien. Vous avez franchement le même caractère de cochon. Maintenant, on y va, sinon on va vraiment être en retard.

Sur ces mots, Mébuki excédée par leurs comportements, marcha vers la voiture et monta à l'intérieur. Le père et la fille, décontenancés, se jetèrent un dernier regard et abdiquèrent. Même si c'était eux qui commençaient la querelle, Mébuki y mettait toujours un terme.

Ils grimpèrent à leur tour dans le véhicule.

—N'empêche, c'est trop découvert ! concluait le père en s'asseyant à la place du conducteur.

—Bon ! ça va bien maintenant Kizashi, le débat est clos ! protestait Mébuki avec fermeté. On a déjà assez perdu de temps.

Ne disant plus un mot, il démarra la voiture, il savait que lorsque sa femme lui parlait sur ce ton, ce n'était même plus la peine de contester quoi que ce soit, elle aurait le dernier mot.

Mais, tout en conduisant, Kizashi regardait de temps à autre sa fille dans le rétroviseur et se promit de veiller sur les hommes qui tourneraient autour d'elle.

Sakura à l'arrière observait le paysage qui défilait et repensait à la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son père. Elle se doutait bien pourquoi il se comportait comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle mettait une tenue qui dévoilait trop une partie de son corps. Sa mère, lui avait expliqué une fois, après une énième dispute, que, comme beaucoup de pères, il n'admettait pas que sa fille change si vite et qu'elle ne soit plus la petite fille d'autrefois. Bien que cela soit certainement vrai, ça en restait plus qu'énervant.

Empruntant la route sinueuse, laquelle passait devant chez eux et reliait aussi la ville à la résidence du maire, moins de cinq minutes avaient été nécessaires pour se rendre à leur destination.

Ils descendirent de l'automobile, après l'avoir laissé à un voiturier. Les parents de Sakura, prirent le chemin en terre de Sienne menant vers le domaine.

Au début de l'allée, trônait une fontaine en marbre rouge, représentant le propriétaire des lieux dans une posture de force dont le regard semblait suivre chaque visiteur d'un œil inquisiteur. Le torse bombé, les mains posées sur le pommeau d'une canne, le tout était agrémenté de quatre jets d'eau, arrosant la statue de chaque côté. Elle indiquait parfaitement l'arrogance du personnage.

—Tu viens Sakura ! appelait sa mère.

—Allez-y maman, je vous rejoins, répondit l'adolescente.

Celle-ci, s'approcha du bord pour mieux admirer le paysage, dont la vue splendide était le point culminant les alentours. Tout d'abord, sous ses yeux, contre le flanc de la colline se tenait les trois jardins en terrasse du domaine disposés en cascade que l'on pouvait rejoindre par escaliers. Il s'y trouvait divers arbres fruitiers, plusieurs fleurs de différentes variétés et des bassins de forme géométrique. Droit devant elle, se trouvait la ville qui s'étendait sur quelques kilomètres à la ronde ensuite, son regard se porta complètement sur la gauche, où elle pouvait distinguer au loin, la Cidrerie de son père ainsi que les deux hectares de pommiers servant à la confection du Cidre. Son père, était exploitant-producteur de cette boisson, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire dans la région.

Plus près d'elle, légèrement en contrebas, elle pouvait apercevoir la colline et le chêne. Percevant également presque la totalité de sa maison, qui se situait au tiers du mont où elle avait été construite, alors que le domaine du maire, se trouvait tout en haut.

—On admire le paysage ?

Sakura sursauta et se retourna. Le visage de la personne lui ayant soufflé ses mots à l'oreille, était prés du sien. C'était le fils aîné du maire, Obito. Grand, musclé, il avait une belle carrure, mais c'était surtout son visage aux traits altiers qui retenait l'intention, dont ses yeux d'un noir profond. Coupé court en brosse, il avait des cheveux noirs bleutés qui faisaient ressortir le teint clair de sa peau. Tout ceci renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans fort séduisant. Pourtant, ayant déjà pu côtoyer sa vraie personnalité lors de ses visites au domaine, Sakura avait vite fait d'oublier sa perfection physique, tant son comportement étant tout sauf attirant, surtout envers son jeune frère qu'il ne cessait de rabaisser. Du reste, à la connaissance de tous, il jouissait aussi d'une réputation de bagarreur dans les cafés et bars alentours, ne travaillant pas, se contentant de dilapider la fortune familiale.

Ainsi donc, révulsant totalement Sakura, celle-ci ne se gênait pas pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, contrairement à presque toutes les personnes qui n'osaient pas lui tenir tête, étant donné le statut de son père.

—Tiens ! quelle mauvaise surprise ! Tu n'es pas occupé à frimer quelque part loin d'ici et à dépenser l'argent de ta famille ? Déclara Sakura en affichant clairement le mépris qu'il lui inspirait.

—Dis-moi ! comme d'habitude, tu as l'air de bonne humeur, rétorqua Obito de façon sarcastique. Je te rappelle que je suis chez moi ici, même si je n'y habite plus, alors je fais ce que je veux. De plus, figure-toi que je ne faisais que passer en coup de vent, mais ta vue enchanteresse m'a stoppé net et j'ai décidé de venir te parler, _mon ange._

Faisant face à Sakura, il se mit à jouer du bout des doigts avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ne tolérant pas son ton faussement mielleux et qu'il se permette de la toucher, elle attrapa sa main en la repoussant vivement.

—Je ne suis l'ange de personne et surtout pas de toi ! répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton sec.

Elle le dévia par la droite, prenant la direction du domaine. Mais la main du jeune homme emprisonna son bras, attirant Sakura vers lui.

—Personne, tu m'entends, personne ne me parle comme ça ! lui dit-il en haussant le ton et serrant davantage son emprise. Si tu crois que je ne ferai rien parce que tu es une fille, tu te trompes,_ mon ange_.

Percevant une étincelle différente dans le regard de Obito, Sakura sentit un frisson parcourir son corps malgré elle et s'efforçait à ne pas le montrer.

—Serait-ce des menaces ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

À peine avait-elle prononcé sa phrase, qu'il se rapprocha de son visage, la sondant de ses sombres prunelles. Immobile et muette de stupeur, l'adolescente cherchait quoi faire quand Obito finit par émettre un rictus étouffé, s'écartant d'elle en affichant un sourire vaniteux. Il avait bien senti qu'elle s'était tendue à ses paroles et cela suffisait à lui prouver son ascendant sur l'adolescente, trop sûre d'elle au goût du jeune homme.

—Des menaces ? dit-il, l'air faussement blessé. Je n'aime pas que l'on me manque de respect, c'est tout ! Sur ce, je vais finalement rester pour la soirée et j'espère que tu me réserveras une danse. À tout à l'heure, _mon ange_.

Il lui embrassa la main et s'éclipsa, content de son effet. Tout en se dirigeant vers le domaine, il pensait que le hasard avait bien fait les choses. Qu'il avait bien fait de sortir de chez lui et de passer voir son père. Cette fille était de plus en plus attirante à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Même si elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de différent, la rendant plus mature que les autres filles de son âge. Il avait remarqué cela, il y avait un peu moins d'un an. Étant témoin de sa transformation physique, il s'était mis à la titiller davantage à chacune de leurs rencontres, savourant le moindre échange. Aimant la provoquer pour qu'elle le repousse, ne pensant qu'à une chose, pouvoir écraser sa bouche sur les lèvres pulpeuses et aguicheuses de l'adolescente. De leur récent échange, il jubilait encore, se remémorant la lueur de crainte qu'il avait pu percevoir dans ses prunelles couleur émeraude et le doux parfum aux effluves fleuris qu'elle avait dégagée. En complément de l'ardeur de son caractère, elle ressemblait à un beau brasier qui ne demandait qu'à naître et sur lequel il serait bien heureux de souffler.

Sakura de son côté, restait stoïque, elle était agacée par le comportement suffisant que Obito avait à chacune de leurs rencontres et espérait qu'il la laisse tranquille durant la soirée.

—Il se prend pour qui celui-là ! murmura Sakura, pour elle-même.

Expirant profondément, elle se décida à entrer à l'intérieur, quand elle estima qu'il était assez loin.

* * *

**_Merci de m'avoir lue_**


	2. Chapter 2

_L'histoire se déroule à l'époque d'avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; toutefois certains lieux et certaines villes sont tirés de mon imagination. Quant aux événements historiques, j'essaierai au mieux de coller à l'histoire grâce au peu de mes connaissances et en m'informant aux travers de livres et de documentaires.__Si malgré tout, il subsiste des incohérences historiques, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.__Je ne prétends aucunement avoir la science infuse n'y être incollable concernant cette époque, mais j'ai toujours été intéressé par les nombreux pans sombres de cette période troublée._

Sakura, seize ans, passe ses journées entre ses proches et les rêves naïfs qu'une adolescente de son âge peut avoir. Un soir, lors d'un bal, elle fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge et tombe sous son charme, contrairement à lui qui ne semble pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle. Pourtant, malgré quelques péripéties, ils se rapprocheront, mais les nombreux obstacles prompts à les séparer et l'ombre de la guerre viendront tout chambouler.  
Pleine d'espoir et de courage, la jeune fille ignore encore les différents événements qu'elle sera amenée à vivre. Entre joies et peines, rires et larmes, bonheurs et drames, elle connaîtra de nombreux rebondissements qu'elle devra apprendre à surmonter pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

**Personnages principaux :** Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sasori Uchiwa (nom que je lui donne pour les besoins de mon récit)  
**Personnages secondaires :** Obito Uchiwa, Hidan, Mikoto Uchiwa, Mébuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka...etc. Il y en a d'autres, mais je cite les plus présents, pour l'instant.

**Couples** : à découvrir...(hétéro/Yaoi)

**Univers Alternatif /OOC** (plus ou moins flagrant selon certains personnages)

* * *

Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette fanfiction, sont tous présents dans le manga, même s'ils s'y jouent un rôle minime.

Quelques scènes érotiques et à caractère violent seront bientôt présentes au cours de l'histoire, donc je risque de passer cette fanfiction en [M].

* * *

Voici la suite de mon histoire ! Le récit avance doucement, mais c'est ma façon d'écrire et je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop les détails. C'est mon plus grand défaut et parfois, j'ai même l'impression de m'y perdre.

En vous remerciant de votre intérêt.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Après avoir monté les marches du perron, en dessous duquel passait un bassin entourant la moitié de la propriété, Sakura entra par le vestibule tout en marbre blanc. En face d'elle, se dressait un grand escalier qui se séparait à mi-hauteur en deux, pour rejoindre le premier étage. Les rampes étaient en fer forgé noir sur lequel de la feuille d'or avait été appliquée parcimonieusement. En prolongement, de chaque côté de l'escalier, se trouvaient deux petits couloirs, menant à la salle où avait lieu le bal. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes et l'adolescente aperçut ses parents, déjà en grande conversation avec des notables de la région. Mais elle ne s'y aventura pas pour l'instant, car à chaque fois qu'une soirée était organisée, elle avait pour habitude d'attendre Sasori.

Constamment émerveillée par la richesse des lieux, Sakura comblait son attente en s'intéressant au moindre détail de la décoration, qui changeait une fois par an à la fin de chaque hiver. Seul le hall, à l'exception du tapis, ne subissait aucune transformation, toujours les mêmes vases entourant les escaliers, le sempiternel guéridon en bois blanc accolé à l'un des murs et le meuble porte-manteaux contre l'autre.

Aussitôt l'entrée de la porte principale, se trouvaient à droite et à gauche, de longs corridors conduisant aux pièces privées du maire et de sa famille et à d'autres endroits comme les cuisines, d'où des employés rouges d'effort allaient et venaient en ne prêtant pas attention à l'adolescente. Cette dernière était plongée dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant les nombreuses fois où elle avait parcouru le moindre dédale de cet imposant bâtiment depuis son enfance où pendant ses visites, elle avait joué à différents jeux avec Sasori. Toutefois, depuis le décès de la mère de son ami, ils se retrouvaient beaucoup plus souvent à l'extérieur, mais assez peu de fois au goût de l'adolescente, laissant une légère distance s'installer entre eux. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au père de Sasori, trouvant superficiel le lien qui l'unissait à Sakura, dictant de cette façon les loisirs de son fils, comme il l'entendait.

Commençant à s'impatienter, elle porta son attention sur autre chose, scrutant le haut de l'escalier, espérant voir arriver son ami. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par un tableau, qui était accroché au premier palier de l'escalier. D'ordinaire, elle connaissait par cœur les visages représentés, car cela avait toujours été les mêmes : le maire et sa femme, maintenant défunte, ainsi que leurs deux fils, Obito et Sasori, alors âgés de seize et huit ans, à l'époque de la peinture.

Mais le tableau avait changé.

Piquée par la curiosité, Sakura s'assura que personne ne puisse la voir et se rendit vers l'objet de sa curiosité, en gravissant assez vite les marches.

D'emblée, elle distingua un visage inconnu. Ça devait être le demi-frère de Sasori, dont il lui avait parlé brièvement. Elle ne connaissait presque rien de ce garçon, à part qu'il avait le même âge qu'eux et que le maire l'avait envoyé dans un pensionnat loin d'ici, mais de cela, elle en ignorait la raison. En revanche, elle savait surtout, qu'avant d'être son demi-frère, il était son cousin. En effet, il y a de cela presque sept ans, le père de Sasori, veuf, s'était peu de temps après la mort de son épouse, remarié avec l'ancienne femme de son propre frère, également décédé.

Regardant dans l'ensemble ce portrait de famille recomposée, elle fut frappée par la ressemblance qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux. Seul Sasori différait des autres et donnait une touche de couleur avec ses cheveux mi-longs hérissés et rouge flamboyant, digne héritage de sa mère. Le regard dans le vague, il se tenait à la gauche de Obito qui lui, arborait sans aucun sourire, son éternel visage arrogant. Copie conforme de son père, les années en moins. Ce dernier était assis sur un sofa tout en tenant la main de sa nouvelle compagne, tandis que les trois garçons se trouvaient debout derrière le couple. Détaillant les deux mariés, l'adolescente remarqua que la femme, qui physiquement, ne lui était pas étrangère, car elle avait pu l'apercevoir de loin durant d'autres occasions, n'avait pas le visage d'une femme heureuse, n'affichant aucun sourire. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne souriait et surtout pas Madara, le maire qui semblait plutôt fusillé du regard celui qui avait peint cette toile. L'adolescente se demandait même pourquoi, il n'avait pas fait faire une photographie au lieu d'une peinture, action qui aurait demandé beaucoup moins de temps et d'impatience, autant pour l'artiste que pour les modèles.

« Il a encore dû vouloir imiter les rois » pensa l'adolescente avec ironie.

Puis, ce fut au tour du visage inconnu, de capter son attention. Debout derrière sa mère, il avait sa main posée sur son épaule, que celle-ci apposait de la sienne. Doté du même teint pâle et des mêmes traits fins qu'elle, il possédait néanmoins la dureté du regard de son oncle et de son cousin. Ses cheveux noirs gominés vers l'arrière, accentuaient d'ailleurs, son air sévère. Cependant, un charme presque envoûtant se dégageait de ce garçon à l'allure ténébreuse, le distinguant des deux autres.

Sakura fut stoppée net dans son examen par Sasori, descendant les marches et qui sifflait d'admiration devant sa beauté.

—Dis donc Sakura, tu es très belle ! s'exclama-t-il.

—C'est vrai, tu trouves ? Dit-elle, en souriant timidement. Merci, tu es très élégant aussi.

Habillé d'un costume blanc, sans cravate, avec une chemise lie-de-vin et d'une pochette de même couleur dépassant de la poche de sa veste, il est vrai que le jeune homme avait une allure raffinée.

—Merci, mais j'ai dû grandir ! je suis plus étriqué qu'avant dedans, il faudrait que je pense à en faire acheter un autre.

Sasori, lui tendit le bras et le couple redescendirent les marches gravis plus tôt par l'adolescente. Celle-ci, lança un dernier coup d'œil à la peinture et lui tourna définitivement le dos, reportant son attention sur son ami.

—À propos ! ton père n'a pas fait un malaise en te voyant ? Plaisanta celui-ci.

—Presque ! répondit Sakura. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne habillée comme ça !

—Ça ne m'étonne pas, répliqua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle de bal, constituée principalement de marbrure aux teintes différentes et cerclée de baies vitrées de la même hauteur que la pièce, lesquelles, donnaient sur des balcons. Contenant environ deux cents invités arborant des toilettes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, elle aurait pu encore en accueillir le double. Sur la droite, un orchestre effectuait une musique qui faisait tournoyer quelques couples déjà sur la piste. Sur la gauche, plusieurs tables étaient installées, dont une plus grande que les autres. Éclairée par des lustres en cristaux blancs, la salle s'était parée de lumières, mettant ainsi en valeur les nombreuses couleurs de la pièce.

Le maire, vêtu d'un costume sombre pour l'occasion, se plaça au milieu de la pièce et convia ses invités à prendre place à leurs tables. Âgé de cinquante-neuf ans, c'était un homme de taille normal, possédant un corps robuste et mince. Il dégageait de lui, une certaine aura de fierté qui impressionnait la plupart de ses interlocuteurs. Sur son visage aux traits altiers, un sourire orgueilleux se dessinait à chacune de ses prises de parole.

—On se retrouve tout à l'heure Sakura, déclara Sasori, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Laissant l'adolescente, celle-ci, inconsciemment, parcourut du regard la table des hôtes, pour voir si elle y voyait le cousin de son ami, mais il n'était pas là. Seuls, les autres membres de la famille étaient attablés. Sakura rejoignit alors ses parents à sa table, où, d'autres personnes étrangères à sa connaissance étaient déjà assisses.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance barbante pour une fille de son âge, car tout au long du repas ses voisins de table ne discutaient que d'affaire, de politique, où d'autres sujets tout aussi assommants.

Au son de l'orchestre, les serveurs défilaient avec différents plats. À l'apéritif, il y eut divers petits fours en plus d'une coupe de mousseux associé à de l'alcool de mirabelle. Suivi de deux entrées constituées de saumon arrosé de citron, accompagné de ses toasts et de langoustines flambées aux Calvados. Un sorbet concluant le premier acte de ce dîner. Plus tard, du rouget grillé, des asperges mousseline et des pommes sautées firent office de plat. Des fromages provenant des alentours précédèrent le point final de ce menu, qui fut une assiette de pâtisseries raffinées que l'on avait servie avec un cidre doux sortant directement de la Cidrerie de Kizashi Haruno comme l'indiquait le nom inscrit sur l'étiquette.

C'est alors que les discussions se turent ainsi que le son de l'orchestre et les invités dirigèrent tous leurs regards vers le centre de la salle, où, un air hautain sur le visage, le maire se tenait, une main dans le dos, bombant le torse car fier d'obtenir autant d'attention. Il toussota et s'adressa à la foule :

—Après ce délicieux repas, confectionné par les soins de mes employés, je vous invite à venir danser de nouveau au son de mon orchestre.

Il désigna de sa main des hommes dans la pénombre, qui profitaient de cette brève pause pour se rafraîchir à l'insu de tous, derrière leurs instruments de musique. Et au geste du maître des lieux, ils s'en emparèrent à nouveau et le son de l'orchestre emplit rapidement toute la salle. Le maire, se tourna en direction de sa table et tendit le bras pour inviter son épouse à le rejoindre. Se dirigeant vers lui, elle faisait se mouvoir ses longs cheveux noirs ébène sur son dos, au rythme de ses pas. Vêtue d'une robe bleu acier, sur laquelle se reflétait mille lumières, elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Arrivée à hauteur de son mari, elle lui prit la main pour se mettre à danser et après quelques secondes à les observer, de nombreux couples les imitèrent.

Sasori, se leva de table et vint demander au père de Sakura s'il pouvait inviter l'adolescente à danser. Son père, d'abord surprit, acquiesça tout en bougonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

—Mais, je vous ai à l'œil jeune homme ! prévenait Kizashi.

Sa femme voyant son anxiété, lui tapota la cuisse et d'un tendre sourire, lui proposa de danser à leur tour. Il hésita, vu qu'elle était enceinte, mais devant son enthousiasme, il finit par accepter.

De leur côté, Sakura et Sasori virevoltaient au côté de différents couples.

—Mon père ne doit pas nous quitter des yeux ? Demanda l'adolescente à son partenaire.

—Pas du tout ! regarde tes parents, ils sont plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, répondit-il en désignant d'un geste du menton, les parents de l'adolescente.

Sakura tourna son regard vers eux sa mère riait. Certainement à une blague quelconque de son père, dégageant dans le même temps d'un mouvement de tête une mèche de ses cheveux blonds coupés court. Évoluant avec lui au milieu d'autres couples, son ventre rebondi par la grossesse, n'altérait aucunement sa grâce à enchaîner les pas de danse. Quant à son père, son imposante carrure ne l'empêchait en rien d'accompagner sa partenaire avec prestance. Ses yeux bleu clair ne se détachaient que brièvement des iris vert foncé de sa femme et il est vrai qu'il était facile de constater l'amour qui les unissait. Même s'ils se disputaient parfois à la maison, cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps et quelques heures après ils étaient déjà réconciliés.

Durant cinq danses, tantôt lentes, tantôt rapides, Sakura ne délaissa pas son partenaire, se plaisant à retrouver leur complicité. Sentant qu'on la regardait, elle obliqua légèrement la tête et vit Obito appuyé contre un mur, un verre d'alcool à la main. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, tout en affichant un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se maudit d'avoir cette réaction.

Détournant son regard, elle continua à parler avec son ami comme si de rien n'était. Puis, la musique s'arrêta et Sakura continua d'agripper Sasori, de peur que Obito ne vienne l'ennuyer.

Le chef de l'orchestre se tourna vers la foule et prit la parole :

—Mesdames et Messieurs, j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée ?

Les couples sur la piste répondirent avec des applaudissements et des hourras.

—Bien ! alors nous allons continuer avec un bon vieux quadrille.

—Lequel ? demanda l'un des invités, un homme de forte corpulence, apparemment essoufflé par les "exercices" précédents.

—_Le quadrille des Lanciers _! répondit le chef d'orchestre, comprenant bien que l'homme appréhendait un quadrille encore plus énergique.

Des bruits de satisfactions fusèrent de la salle, cette danse étant très appréciée par la plupart des personnes présentes.

—D'abord, choisissez-vous une cavalière, messieurs ! reprit le chef d'orchestre. Ensuite, répartissez-vous d'un bout à l'autre de la salle en vous plaçant, comme il se doit, par quatre couples.

Pendant que l'homme attendait que toutes les personnes s'exécutent, un brouhaha s'éleva, tandis que les hommes et les femmes se cherchaient un partenaire.

Sakura appréciait cette danse, car elle lui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans la cour d'un roi. S'empressant de rejoindre un groupe avec Sasori, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Obito, un sourire narquois au visage, se placer en face d'eux, en compagnie d'une fille à la chevelure de feu. L'adolescente, ne voulant pas montrer que sa présence la dérangeait, ne broncha pas. Cela aurait été lui montrer de l'importance.

—Tu veux que l'on s'en aille ? Demanda Sasori à son amie.

—Non ! on a aucune raison de partir. On était là les premiers ! répondit l'adolescente en soutenant le regard de Obito.

Le tumulte provoqué par la mise en place des danseurs se fit plus calme.

—C'est bon ? Tout le monde à un partenaire ? interrogea le chef d'Orchestre.

La foule acquiesça.

—Bien ! alors, allons-y pour la première figure _les tiroirs_.

Il se retourna face à l'orchestre et les notes de la musique issue de _la Garde Républicaine_ résonnèrent. Les couples commencèrent par se saluer, puis débutèrent la chorégraphie correspondant au _Quadrille des Lanciers_.

Personne ne parlait, on n'entendait que le son de la musique, le bruit des pas des danseurs et les froissements de leurs tenues. Sakura et Sasori dansaient avec aisance, mais à chaque fois que l'adolescente devait effectuer des figures avec Obito, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, tandis qu'il la trouvait vraiment séduisante. Le peu de boissons alcoolisées qu'elle avait pu boire au cours de la soirée, avaient rosi ses joues et rendaient l'éclat de ses yeux plus brillant encore. Il pouvait voir la naissance de sa poitrine, que le bustier moulait à la perfection et cela attisait son désir. Lui, dégageait une odeur d'alcool qui incommodait Sakura. Elle fixait par terre un point imaginaire, à chaque échange entre eux, car elle sentait le regard de son cavalier insistant. Ce dernier, emprisonnait dès qu'il le pouvait sa main, de la sienne, chaude et moite, ce qui était désagréable pour elle.

Après _Les Tiroirs, _ils effectuèrent toutes les figures à la suite, _Les Lignes_, _Les Moulinets_, _Les Visites_ et pour conclure _Les Lanciers_.

La musique se tut. Les couples reprirent leurs places initiales et s'applaudirent de leur performance, puis, après que le chef d'orchestre eut annoncé une petite halte pour les musiciens, les gens se dispersèrent pour se rafraîchir et se reposer, avant de poursuivre sur les autres danses. Obito fit un clin d'œil à Sakura avant de rejoindre avec un air nonchalant et supérieur, sa cavalière, afin de boire un verre d'alcool. Levant les yeux au ciel devant son attitude, Sakura retourna auprès de sa famille et de Sasori.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chef d'orchestre déclara la reprise des danses avec une valse connue _Le Beau Danube Bleu de __Johann Strauss_. Kizashi, n'étant pas à l'aise pour danser sur ce genre de musique, fut satisfait que sa femme choisisse de se reposer. Sakura se tournait immédiatement vers Sasori pour aller sur la piste, mais eut la surprise de constater que le maire, accompagné d'une femme plutôt âgée, priait son fils d'exécuter cette valse avec elle. L'adolescent inclina sa tête en signe d'approbation, tendit son bras à la dame, puis regarda son amie d'un air navré en lui lançant du bout des lèvres que la prochaine danse serait pour elle. Se posant des questions sur l'identité de la femme, elle faisait surtout la moue, car elle aurait voulu valser sur cette musique dont les premières notes s'envolaient déjà à travers la salle de bal. Obito, remarquant cela, en profita pour se délester de la fille l'accompagnant, en vue d'aborder Sakura.

—Alors, tu te retrouves toute seule ? Persifla-t-il.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ! répliqua-t-elle avec mépris.

Puis, elle détourna les talons pour fuir le jeune homme.

—Cela serait un grand honneur pour moi d'être ton cavalier ! déclara-t-il, si aimablement que ça la décontenança pendant un court instant.

—Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait un honneur pour moi ! rétorqua-t-elle, alors, sans un regard, pour ensuite partir se rasseoir auprès de ses parents, laissant ainsi Obito offensé.

Mébuki, qui n'avait rien vu de la discussion entre les deux jeunes gens, s'aperçut de la mine déconfite de Sakura et sollicita son époux afin qu'il fit danser leur fille, pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Bougonnant, il accepta en prévenant tout de même qu'il ne ferait qu'une seule valse. Se levant mollement, il se dirigeait vers l'adolescente, laquelle, même si elle se trouvait trop grande pour danser avec son père, accepta avec joie.

Mébuki, balançait sa tête de gauche à droite en regardant son mari et sa fille évoluer parmi les danseurs et malgré quelques faux pas, ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien. Occupée à les observer, elle ne vit pas Obito s'approcher de sa table.

—Madame Haruno ! l'apostropha-t-il sur un ton avenant. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Le connaissant seulement de vue et à travers les rumeurs courant sur son compte, elle fut surprise qu'il vienne l'accoster. Toutefois, elle accepta la demande du jeune homme, curieuse de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle et vit Sakura au bras de son père.

—Vous ne dansez pas ? lui demanda-t-il pour débuter la conversation.

—Non, je suis un peu las de tournoyer. Répondit-elle dans un sourire en caressant doucement son ventre bombé.

—Pour quand est prévue la naissance ? Questionna-t-il, en feignant l'intérêt.

—Pour le mois d'août ! révéla-t-elle. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de grandes chaleurs, j'ai eu la chance d'y avoir échappé à la naissance de ma fille. Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est que je ne suis plus toute jeune ! j'approche la quarantaine et j'ai entendu des histoires pas très rassurantes sur des femmes de mon âge, accouchant dans de fortes complications. Bien sûr, il y a les hôpitaux avec tout un tas de médecins et d'infirmières, contrairement à l'époque de la naissance de Sakura, mais tout de même, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être anxieuse.

Se rendant compte qu'elle devait mettre mal à l'aise son interlocuteur, Mébuki arrêta de parler de sa grossesse.

—Pardonnez-moi avec mes histoires ! ce n'est pas un thème abordable avec un jeune homme ! S'excusa-t-elle. Mais dès que l'on me lance sur le sujet, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter.

—Ce n'est pas grave ! assura Obito d'un sourire charmeur. D'autant que j'en suis l'instigateur.

Il se remit à suivre Sakura du regard, tout en buvant sa coupe de champagne et Mébuki en profita pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle l'estimait beau garçon et se demandait pourquoi sa réputation était mauvaise, car, elle le trouvait plutôt sympathique. Les gens ont vite fait de colporter de fausses rumeurs et n'étant pas du genre à croire les racontars, elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas exagéré, après tout, cela ne serait pas la première fois.

Remarquant qu'il ne détachait pas ses de yeux sa fille, elle se mit à comprendre la raison de sa venue.

—Mais, ce n'est pas pour vous préoccuper de ma grossesse que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton légèrement inquisiteur. J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous regardiez ma fille.

Surpris, Obito cherchait un argument à répondre. Il est vrai qu'il s'était approché d'elle, dans le but de mettre Sakura au "pied du mur" en demandant à la mère de celle-ci la permission de danser avec elle. Même si cela n'était pas son genre, ne prenant guère de gant d'ordinaire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il se disait qu'elle n'oserait pas refuser si cela venait d'un de ses parents. Mébuki prit son silence pour de la timidité et trouva cela touchant.

—Eh bien ! pour tout vous dire, j'avais en effet l'intention de vous demander votre consentement pour la faire valser lors de la prochaine danse. Avoua Obito.

—En voilà une drôle d'idée, s'esclaffa la mère de famille.

Le jeune homme irrité de sa réaction, croyait qu'elle se moquait de lui.

—Excusez-moi, le rassura vite celle-ci, s'arrêtant de rire. Je trouve juste bizarre que vous me demandiez cela. Enfin, je veux dire, je croyais que votre génération ne le faisait plus, mais ça doit être parce que vous avez été bien éduqué. Déjà que votre jeune frère tout à l'heure à fait de même ! Mais pourquoi ne pas le demander à mon époux ? C'est au père que l'on s'adresse dans ces cas-là !

—Je le ferai ! Mais vu qu'il est occupé en ce moment, je me suis permis de le demander à sa charmante épouse, répondit-il en se parant à nouveau de son sourire.

La remarque gêna la femme, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant.

Ils prolongèrent leur discussion, en échangeant des banalités pendant le reste de la valse. Obito continuait à se faire passer pour "un gentil garçon", finissant par persuader Mébuki que sa conviction sur le fait qu'il n'était pas à l'image de ce que l'on disait de lui était juste.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura dansant avec son père s'aperçut que sa mère n'était pas seule.

—Pourquoi est-il avec maman celui-là ? S'exclama-t-elle, reconnaissant Obito.

Surpris par la protestation de sa fille, Kizashi scruta en direction de son épouse.

—Qui est-ce ? Interrogea-t-il, masquant sa nature jalouse. Voir sa femme rire avec un autre homme le contrariait, quel que soit son âge.

—Le fils aîné du maire ! répondit-elle. Tu l'as déjà vu pourtant, il me semble.

—Ah ! c'est lui ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne me rappelais plus à quoi il ressemblait.

—Tu n'as pas beaucoup de mémoire, papa ! Lors des précédentes soirées, il était déjà là.

—Je ne me souviens peut-être pas de sa tête, mais, avec le comportement qu'il a, le maire doit se faire des cheveux blancs, parce qu'avec un fils pareil, son nom circule partout dans la ville et jamais en bien, crois-moi ! affirma Kizashi.

—Je n'en doute pas ! attesta-t-elle.

Son père la regarda par deux fois, la remarque de sa fille le titillait.

—Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il t'a déjà fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

—Non ! mais j'ai entendu des potins à son sujet, moi aussi, assura l'adolescente, préférant ne pas parler de ce qu'elle avait à dire à son sujet.

Kizashi ne quittait pas des yeux sa femme, il se demandait pourquoi elle accordait du temps à un énergumène dans son genre. Cela n'échappa pas à sa fille, car elle le sentit crispé.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, papa ! il ne fera rien à maman ! rassura l'adolescente, même si elle aussi se demandait pourquoi sa mère discutait avec Obito.

—Je ne m'inquiète pas ! rectifia son père. Je me demande juste ce qu'il lui veut.

—Oui, donc tu t'inquiètes ! soutenue Sakura dans un léger sourire.

Quand la valse fut terminée, Kizashi et Sakura regagnèrent la table où se trouvait Mébuki toujours en grande conversation avec le fils aîné du maire.

—Vous avez bien dansé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sa fille lui fit un sourire contrarié et son mari marmonna une phrase inaudible. Un froid glacial imprégna l'atmosphère. Ils restèrent debout et Kizashi lança un regard de reproche à sa femme puis, toisa Obito.

—Monsieur Haruno ! salua celui-ci en lui tendant la main, avec une amabilité exagérée. Comment va le meilleur producteur de Cidre de la région ?

—Que voulez-vous ? demanda le père de famille, ignorant la poignée de main.

—J'attendais que Sakura soit libre pour vous demander la permission de l'inviter à m'accompagner sur la prochaine valse ! votre femme est déjà d'accord.

Kizashi allait répondre par la négative, irrité par le comportement pompeux du jeune homme, lorsque Sasori arriva à cet instant, fort surpris de voir son frère attablé à leur table.

—On va danser ? Lui proposa alors Sakura, en se levant précipitamment.

Les deux adolescents firent quelques pas, avant que Obito ne leur barre le passage.

—Excuse-moi, petit frère, intervint ce dernier. Mais j'étais là le premier.

—Ce n'est pas lui qui m'invite, c'est moi qui lui demande ! s'interposa l'adolescente, cachant son agacement.

—Promets-moi la prochaine, alors ! répliqua le jeune homme.

—Mais pourquoi désires-tu à ce point danser avec moi ? Tu n'as pas une cavalière ?

—Elle n'est pas aussi belle que toi, avait-il répondu d'une voix basse, tout en lui adressant un sourire qu'il pensait irrésistible.

Exaspérée, Sakura cherchait une issue pour se défaire de son insistance.

—C'est d'accord ! convint-elle. Quand j'aurai fini de danser avec Sasori, on dansera ensemble.

—Vraiment ! demanda Obito, sceptique.

Elle inclina la tête en signe de confirmation.

—Bien ! dit-il, satisfait de la tournure des événements. On se voit tout à l'heure, _mon ange_. Susurra-t-il plus bas.

Il retourna saluer Kizashi d'un signe de la tête et fit un baisemain à Mébuki, puis, prit congé en retournant prés du buffet où l'on servait les boissons. Le père de l'adolescente, comprenant par le comportement du jeune homme que sa fille avait dû consentir à sa requête, se rendit vers celle-ci, accompagnée de sa femme.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'accepter, tu es folle ma fille ! rugissait son père.

—Chut, moins fort ! le temporisa sa femme. Les gens nous regardent.

—Et alors ? répondit Kizashi.

—Du calme papa ! Du calme ! Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit sur la piste de danse en compagnie de Sasori.

—Il a raison ton père ! déclara celui-ci, tout en valsant. Pourquoi tu t'es engagée à danser avec lui ?

—Tu as entendu ce que je lui ai dit ? questionna l'adolescente avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

—Ben oui, j'étais là !

—"Quand j'aurai fini de danser avec Sasori" répéta-t-elle.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

—C'est tout simple ! s'exclama Sakura. J'ai l'intention de danser avec toi toute la soirée, donc, je n'aurai pas à danser avec lui.

—Et tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif. Ça ne va pas lui plaire que tu te moques de lui de cette façon. Tu sais comment il est pourtant ?

—La salle est remplie de monde, il ne peut rien me faire.

—J'espère que tu as raison ! rétorqua-t-il, tout de même anxieux.

—Détends-toi, lui dit-elle sur un ton joyeux. Profitons !

L'adolescent, malgré la gaieté de son amie, redoutait un coup de sang de son frère qu'il connaissait capable de tout.

Kizashi ne décolérait pas face à sa femme.

—Tu vas me faire la tête le restant de la soirée ? demanda-t-elle agacée.

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule.

—Comme d'habitude, tu réagis tel un enfant, continua Mébuki. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange chez ce garçon, il est très gentil ! Et si c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que ta fille fréquente un garçon, je te signale que c'est de son âge.

—Tu ne sais rien de ce gamin ! riposta son mari, tout en maîtrisant son irritabilité. C'est une mauvaise graine. Tu n'entends donc pas ce que l'on dit de lui ?!

—Je ne suis pas du genre à cancaner et je ne crois que ce que je vois ! se défendit sa femme, croisant ses bras, signifiant la fin de la conversation pour elle.

Kizashi souffla d'exaspération et se leva pour changer d'air, partant discuter avec une connaissance.

Sakura et Sasori enchaînaient plusieurs valses et ne voyant pas venir Obito, l'adolescente en avait déduit qu'il était passé à autre chose.

—Au fait ! demanda-t-elle. La vieille dame avec qui tu dansais tout à l'heure, qui était-ce ?

—C'est la femme de l'avocat de mon père. Il lui a suggéré de me prendre comme partenaire, car je crois que son mari ne danse jamais et puisqu'elle voulait valser sur _Le Beau Danube Bleu_, j'ai dû m'y coller.

—Mais pourquoi toi ?

—J'en sais rien ! Dit-il, indifférent. Je pense que mon père voulait discuter tranquillement avec lui et qu'il a eu cette idée en me voyant. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre.

—J'espère qu'il ne va pas recommencer ! s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

—Il n'y a pas de risque, il me semble qu'ils viennent de partir, la rassura Sasori.

Plus loin, Obito ne quittait pas des yeux l'adolescente. Il l'avait attendu en vain et ayant compris très vite qu'elle l'avait menée en bateau, il essaya de se calmer en buvant coup sur coup. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges était revenue près de lui et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle essayait d'attirer son attention en étant gentille avec lui et en parlant de choses qu'elle pensait pouvoir l'intéresser, mais en vain, il ne décrochait pas un sourire et la regardait à peine. Soudain, il posa sa coupe sur le buffet et s'engouffra dans la foule sans dire un mot. La jeune fille, décida de ne pas bouger et d'attendre qu'il revienne, si elle pouvait avoir la main sur le riche fils du maire, elle saurait être patiente.

Obito se dirigeait vers Sakura en titubant. Elle le vit s'approcher, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il tira Sasori par le bras, le faisant atterrir sur un couple non loin d'eux. Il attrapa l'adolescente, la collant à lui.

—Maintenant, c'est à mon tour ! beugla-t-il, ivre. Tu m'as promis une danse, _mon ange_. Il attrapa sa main et ceintura sa taille avec rudesse.

—Lâche-moi ! geignit-elle, en se débattant comme elle le pouvait.

Les gens autour d'eux s'étaient reculés et n'osaient pas intervenir, ayant reconnu le fils du maire. Seul Sasori, s'interposa, mais reçut un violent coup de poing de la part de son frère, le faisant à nouveau reculer, puis tomber.

Sakura voulut aller vers son ami, mais Obito l'en empêcha, resserrant son étreinte de plus belle.

—Arrête de gesticuler comme ça ! ordonnait le jeune homme, retenant de toutes ses forces l'adolescente.

Écœurée par l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait, de ses mains baladeuses et par son regard vitreux semblant la fouiller au plus profond de son être, elle était au bord des larmes. Contrairement à lui, ne se gênant pas pour la toucher de partout, il se mit à articuler son prénom, telle une plainte, en enfuyant sa tête dans la nuque de l'adolescente.

—Tu lui ressembles tellement et tu sens si bon…ta peau est si douce !

Se croyant libre de tout, il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis subitement, de force, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en essayant de faire passer sa langue au travers de ses dents serrées. Le sang de l'adolescente ne fit qu'un tour. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle asséna une retentissante gifle à son partenaire en poussant un cri. Les personnes alentours se retournèrent vers le couple, faisant un effet de vague, ce qui fit taire jusqu'à l'orchestre. Obito enragé, attrapa le poignet de Sakura et leva son autre main, prêt à la frapper. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention du père de celle-ci, prévenu par Sasori de ce qu'il se passait. Le prenant par l'avant-bras, Kizashi le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

—Ne touche pas à ma fille, sale morveux ! hurla-t-il.

Obito, reculant sous l'impulsion du père, se montra d'abord surpris par l'acte de ce dernier. Puis, balayant de son regard la salle remplie de regard accusateur, il se sentait blessé dans son orgueil d'avoir été éconduit et humilié en public.

—Quoi ! Qu'est que vous avez tous à me regarder ? lança-t-il dans un ricanement. Vous n'avez jamais rien vu !

Deux domestiques, plus imposants que les autres, surgirent en l'empoignant par les épaules et l'attirèrent vers la sortie. Il se dégagea de leurs étreintes en se débattant avec nervosité, visiblement enhardit par l'alcool. Il fixa Sakura et pointa son doigt vers elle.

—Toi ! beugla Obito. Tu vas v…,

—ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla le maire.

Il abaissa le bras de son fils aîné en le foudroyant du regard.

—Visiblement, tu as encore trop bu, constata-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, que seul son fils et les deux employés l'entendirent. Jusqu'à quand vas-tu me faire honte, tu ne te rends pas compte des gens qu'il y a ici ? Présentes tout de suite tes excuses à cette fille.

Obito, qui tenait tête à son père en lui rendant son regard, ramena d'un coup sec son bras vers lui et se frotta à l'endroit où le maire l'empoignait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il regarda en direction de Sakura et de son père et fit quelques pas. Kizashi se mit devant sa fille, prêt à la défendre et fixa le jeune homme d'un regard rempli de colère.

Tout en faisant une révérence moqueuse, Obito dit sur un ton faussement navré :

—Je suis désolé de vous avoir importunée, je ne recommencerais plus ! Je me retire, passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme disparut dans le couloir et quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fermer avec fracas. Le maire qui suivait des yeux son fils, se retourna vivement et tout en se parant de son plus beau sourire, s'adressa à ses invités :

—Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour la scène dont vous venez d'être témoins. Mon fils n'a pas l'habitude de boire, ça lui monte facilement à la tête. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse.

—Tu parles, il n'a pas l'habitude ? Il boit sans arrêt, plutôt ! chuchota Sasori qui avait rejoint Sakura.

—Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de continuer à passer une bonne soirée.

Le maire, juste avant de s'éclipser, fit signe à l'orchestre de jouer à nouveau, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Les invités chuchotèrent entre eux, mais devant le charisme du maître des lieux, ils n'y pensèrent bientôt plus et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Sakura, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, ne comprenait pas comment les gens faisaient pour oublier aussi vite quand cela ne les touchait pas personnellement.

—C'est intolérable, ce n'est pas avec ses excuses bidons qu'il va s'en tirer ce petit con, si je mets la main dessus il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! ruminait Kizashi.

—Calme-toi mon chéri, moi aussi, je suis outrée, mais ce n'est pas la peine de se donner plus en spectacle. Notre fille est déjà assez gênée comme ça !

Le père se retourna vers son enfant et constata qu'elle était rouge de honte. Il l'attira à lui par les épaules pour la réconforter, mais elle se dégagea doucement.

—Merci papa ! c'est gentil, mais je préfère prendre l'air ! n'en parlons plus.

Sakura prit la main de Sasori et le tira légèrement en avant

—Tu viens avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

Celui-ci regarda le père, qui opinait de la tête, semblant donner son accord.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les balcons qui entouraient la salle pour être sûr de ne pas croiser Obito à l'entrée.

—Alors ! tu es convaincu maintenant ? aboya Kizashi à l'encontre de sa femme, avant de partir se rasseoir. Mébuki regarda sa fille au loin d'un air navré, puis rejoignit son mari à la table.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

_L'histoire se déroule à l'époque d'avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; toutefois certains lieux et certaines villes sont tirés de mon imagination. Quant aux événements historiques, j'essaierai au mieux de coller à l'histoire grâce au peu de mes connaissances et en m'informant aux travers de livres et de documentaires.__Si malgré tout, il subsiste des incohérences historiques, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.__Je ne prétends aucunement avoir la science infuse n'y être incollable concernant cette époque, mais j'ai toujours été intéressé par les nombreux pans sombres de cette période troublée._

Sakura, seize ans, passe ses journées entre ses proches et les rêves naïfs qu'une adolescente de son âge peut avoir. Un soir, lors d'un bal, elle fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge et tombe sous son charme, contrairement à lui qui ne semble pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle. Pourtant, malgré quelques péripéties, ils se rapprocheront, mais les nombreux obstacles prompts à les séparer et l'ombre de la guerre viendront tout chambouler.  
Pleine d'espoir et de courage, la jeune fille ignore encore les différents événements qu'elle sera amenée à vivre. Entre joies et peines, rires et larmes, bonheurs et drames, elle connaîtra de nombreux rebondissements qu'elle devra apprendre à surmonter pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

**Personnages principaux :** Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sasori Uchiwa (nom que je lui donne pour les besoins de mon récit)  
**Personnages secondaires :** Obito Uchiwa, Hidan, Mikoto Uchiwa, Mébuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka...etc. Il y en a d'autres, mais je cite les plus présents, pour l'instant.

**Couples** : à découvrir...(hétéro/Yaoi)

**Univers Alternatif /OOC** (plus ou moins flagrant selon certains personnages)

* * *

Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette fanfiction, sont tous présents dans le manga, même s'ils s'y jouent un rôle minime.

Quelques scènes érotiques et à caractère violent seront bientôt présentes au cours de l'histoire, donc je risque de passer cette fanfiction en [M].

* * *

Voici la suite de mon histoire ! D'autres personnages, importants à l'univers de Naruto font leur apparition et quelques révélations sur ce qu'il peut se passer au sein de la famille Uchiwa seront mises à jour aux yeux de certains.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

En vous remerciant de votre intérêt.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre _****_3_**

Après avoir débité un discours pour disculper le comportement de son fils, Madara tourna le dos à ses invités et se hâta d'aller retrouver Obito afin de s'expliquer avec lui. Quand il arriva sur le perron, son fils urinait dans un buis. Non loin de lui, attendait une jeune fille qu'il reconnut tout de suite. C'était la fille adoptive du directeur de la prison de Dimadia. Une adolescente de seize ans, à la chevelure rouge. Obito voyant son père arriver dans sa direction, se braqua aussitôt.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, on en a fini, il me semble, aboya-t-il.

—Pas vraiment ! jeta-t-il à la figure de son fils. Surtout quand tu dégrades ma notoriété en public.

—Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ta notoriété n'est qu'une façade ! gloussait Obito. Si tous ces gens savaient d'où tu sors tout ce pognon que tu leur jettes à la figure, ils feraient moins leur lèche-bottes ! S'ils viennent, c'est parce qu'ils se pissent dessus à l'idée de se retrouver entre bourges. Et je te signale que grâce à moi, t'as encore ramassé un sacré magot tout à l'heure.

Madara qui avait oublié pendant un instant la présence de la jeune fille qui accompagnait son fils, redoutait qu'elle ébruite des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas que l'on rende publiques. Il décida de reporter la discussion, se disant qu'il aurait d'autres occasions de s'entretenir en tête-à-tête avec lui.

—Allons, allons mon fils ! on devrait calmer le jeu ! nous y trouvons tous les deux notre compte dans nos histoires. Et ce n'est pas la peine de laver notre linge sale en public.

Obito remarqua que son père désignait la fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle s'intéressait à leur discussion, elle avait plutôt l'air de vouloir partir, car elle tapait du pied d'impatience.

Soudain, les deux employés qui l'avaient attrapé un peu plus tôt pour le faire sortir, vinrent entourer le maire en croisant les bras. Il y avait Kisame et l'autre se nommait Zabuza. Le premier était toujours prêt à se battre alors que le second était plus réfléchi, mais ne se faisait pas non plus prier pour en découdre avec quiconque le cherchait.

Obito, savait que ces deux hommes n'étaient pas de simples domestiques et que cela n'était qu'une façade. Employés depuis maintenant six mois, leurs présences avaient surtout pour but d'assurer la défense de son père, puisque celui-ci avait été agressé assez violemment et cambriolé à domicile, environ une semaine avant leur embauche.

Madara étant de nature plutôt paranoïaque et par peur que cela se reproduise, avait alors engagé deux hommes, par le biais de Obito lui-même et depuis Kisame et Zabuza ne le quittaient que rarement. Bien sûr, Madara, n'avait précisé à quiconque la véritable nature de leur fonction, ne voulant pas paraître pour quelqu'un de faible. Même les autres domestiques ne le savaient pas, pensant qu'ils avaient affaire à des gens comme eux, cependant leur promiscuité continuelle avec le maire, leur allure et la façon qu'ils avaient de se comporter parfois avec supériorité envers leurs collègues, faisaient que ces derniers préféraient se tenir loin d'eux.

—Tiens ! voilà tes larbins ! qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire, me tuer !

—Ne me tente pas ! répliqua Kisame en s'avançant et en affichant un sourire carnassier.

Cet homme, avait aussi pour surnom "peau de requin", car il avait une maladie lui donnant un aspect bleu rappelant la couleur de celle de ce sanguinaire prédateur.

Le maire lui barra le passage, puis sans dire un mot, fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur.

—On le laisse partir ? Demanda Zabuza.

Madara continua à avancer en lui répondant d'une voix monocorde.

—J'ai des gens plus importants dans cette salle. Je réglerai ça plus tard !

Les deux hommes suivirent leur patron et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

—Vas-y, casse-toi, pauvre type ! lança assez haut Obito, pour que son père l'entende.

Il s'appuya contre le porche et alluma une cigarette. Karin qui ne tenait plus en place, commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

—On va toujours chez toi après ? minauda la jeune fille en venant se mettre prés de lui.

—Ne me colle pas comme ça ! aboya-t-il. On va y aller, je peux finir ma clope tranquillement, quand même !

—Oui, oui. Prends ton temps ! répondit-elle.

Attirée par ce type de garçon, souvent à son grand regret, elle était émoustillée par l'idée d'être bientôt seule avec lui à son domicile, un petit appartement situé en plein centre-ville. Lui, il n'avait accepté la demande de la jeune fille, seulement, car elle l'avait à moitié supplié de partir en sa compagnie, et même si elle n'était qu'un de ses nombreux bouche-trous, elle saurait sûrement, comme toutes les autres, combler sa solitude pour un soir.

Les phares d'une voiture arrivèrent par le seul accès et s'arrêtèrent devant le début de l'allée qui se situait à cent cinquante mètres du perron. Deux personnes en descendirent, l'une d'elle se penchait par la fenêtre passagère avant, certainement pour payer le conducteur, tandis que l'autre prenait des valises dans le coffre. Une de ces personnes qui faisaient route vers l'entrée principale, n'était pas étrangère au jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans.

Il s'agissait du fils cadet de la nouvelle femme du maire, un adolescent âgé de seize ans, cousin, mais également demi-frère de Sasori et de Obito, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'entente entre les trois n'était pas des plus cordiales, chacun ayant ses raisons.

—C'est pas vrai ! qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici celui-là ! déclarait Obito.

Karin détourna son regard pour regarder dans la direction des deux visiteurs. Son cœur se mit à cogner encore plus fort quand elle les vit s'arrêter. L'un des deux, qui était maintenant à leur hauteur, avait une certaine ressemblance avec Obito, mais était plus séduisant, il avait les traits plus fins et la peau plus blanche que lui. Cependant, il émanait autant de violence dans leurs deux regards. Et cela avait le don, d'enflammer la jeune fille.

—Sasuke ! quelle surprise ! tu n'es pas dans ton pensionnat ? demanda Obito d'un ton narquois, tout en jetant son mégot aux pieds de son interlocuteur.

—Ce sont les vacances scolaires ! répondit Sasuke d'une façon dédaigneuse.

—Ah ouais ! Pfft ! je m'en fous, après tout ! mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas prévenu le vieux ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, comprenant qu'il devait donc avoir raison. À cette évidence, il émit un rire cynique.

—En temps normal, je t'aurais démoli rien que pour le plaisir de te retirer cet air arrogant de ta petite gueule. Seulement, je me doute que tu risques de gâcher la soirée de mon paternel par ta venue, alors je vais te laisser passer.

—Trop aimable ! répliqua l'intéressé sur un ton glacial.

Il commença à gravir les marches, mais fut stoppé par Obito qui l'interpella de nouveau.

—Mais tu pourrais au moins me présenter ta copine ? poursuivit-il sur le ton de l'ironie, en désignant la personne qui suivait Sasuke.

L'intéressé en question, un adolescent blond qui accompagnait Sasuke, s'emporta aussitôt suite à cette remarque et s'avança en levant le poing.

—Tu as un problème, pauvre type ! tu veux que je te démolisse le portrait ?!

—Calme-toi Naruto ! intervint Sasuke, impassible. Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! allons-y.

—Ouais, c'est ça Naruto, calme-toi ! raillait Obito. Tu risquerais de te faire du mal !

Celui-ci, ayant monté les marches, les redescendit aussitôt, en colère.

—Tu vas voir, toi ! je vais te…,

Sasuke qui avait rejoint son ami, le rattrapa par le bras.

—Viens, je te dis ! ne perds pas ton temps avec lui.

Les deux adolescents lancèrent un regard méprisant à Obito et partirent à l'intérieur.

Celui-ci descendit l'allée, toujours suivi par l'adolescente aux cheveux de feu et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

—J'espère qu'il va bien faire chier le vieux ! dit-il pour lui-même, tout en prenant place au volant. Bon, tu te ramènes Catherine !

—C'est Karin mon prénom ! rectifia celle-ci.

—Ouais, comme tu veux ! Allez grimpe !

Obito démarra la voiture et disparut dans la nuit, ne laissant qu'un nuage de poussière derrière eux.

Pendant ce temps, sur le balcon, Sakura vit à travers les fenêtres, le maire accoster ses parents et dans ses mimiques, elle pouvait deviner qu'il s'excusait encore de l'attitude de son fils, en son nom. Son père, elle le voyait, se contenait pour ne pas faire un scandale et après quelques minutes, ils se serrèrent la main, puis le maire détourna les talons pour disparaître parmi les autres convives. Mébuki parlait à son mari, tout en frottant son dos comme pour l'apaiser, celui-ci se dégagea et s'en alla, laissant sa femme seule.

Sasori, observant également la scène, se tourna vers son amie.

—Je suis désolé pour mon frère !

—Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

Elle jeta à son tour un regard vers l'adolescent et vit qu'il sortait un mouchoir de sa poche, afin de se tenir le nez, d'où un léger filet de sang coulait.

—Comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta Sakura. Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose de froid, si tu veux ?

—Ça va passer. Ne t'en fais pas !

Un silence gêné s'installa un court instant entre les deux adolescents. L'un repensant à l'outrage subi en public, l'autre à son incapacité à ne pas avoir pu être d'une grande aide auprès de son amie.

—Je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure ! déclara Sakura, embarrassée qu'il ait reçu des coups pour elle.

—Tu parles ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! répondit Sasori, dépité.

—Bien sûr que si ! tu as été le seul d'ailleurs ! à part mon père.

Il posa ses mains sur celle de Sakura, se trouvant sur le balcon, en les serrant doucement, comme pour l'apaiser. Le calme se fit de nouveau entre eux et tout en regardant la lune, l'adolescente ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit et fait Obito. Aussitôt, une remarque qu'il avait prononcé lui revint en mémoire.

—Je ressemble à une fille que ton frère aurait déjà fréquenté ?

—Pourquoi cette question ? Essaie plutôt de ne plus penser à lui.

—Il m'a dit que je lui ressemblais ! insista Sakura.

—À qui ?

—Justement, je te le demande !

—Aucune idée ! ce ne sont que les paroles d'un ivrogne, alors n'y prête pas attention !

—Oui ! tu dois avoir raison !

Elle scruta en biais le visage de son ami et y décela une expression semblable à de l'amertume. Les mains de celui-ci, avaient quitté les siennes pour enserrer la barre d'appui du balcon. Elle hésitait à lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais n'en eut pas besoin, puisqu'il prit de lui-même la parole.

—Quand même ! le voir comme ça, à chaque fois, ça me fait tellement de peine ! il n'était pas comme ça avant la disparition de maman !

Sakura fut surprise par cette déclaration, car en général, son ami ne mentionnait jamais sa mère.

Elle eut une brève pensée, où elle se remémora le début du mois de décembre de l'année 1928, où elle avait appris par son père le décès de la femme du maire. Sakura avait aussitôt accouru au domaine pour consoler son ami. Après s'être habilement faufilé par une porte de service, car on lui avait refusé l'entrée principale, elle s'était rendue dans la chambre de son ami et l'avait trouvé recroquevillé dans un coin, faisant aller et venir une petite voiture sur le plancher. Elle s'était approchée, lui avait parlé, mais n'avait obtenue aucune réponse, puisqu'il s'était muré dans un silence duquel personne n'arrivait à l'en sortir. Cela avait duré pendant six mois. Lors de cette période, il avait même été hospitalisé, pendant un temps, car il ne se nourrissait plus. Ce fût aussi à ce moment-là qu'il fut déscolarisé, recevant une éducation à domicile. La petite fille qu'elle était, avait alors été refoulée à chacune de ses visites par les employés du maire. Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle était assise au bord de l'eau dans une crique où Sasori et elle jouaient souvent auparavant, celui-ci vint lui reparler, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de son absence et de la mort de sa mère. Toutefois, Sakura s'y était risquée une fois. Une crise d'hyperventilation s'était alors emparé de lui. Depuis, elle n'en avait plus parlé.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet épineux qu'était sa famille, elle n'insista pas et orienta la conversation sur autre chose, pensant lui redonner le moral.

—Alors, tu es toujours avec cette fille ?

—De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Sasori, les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension.

—Tu sais bien ! celle qui habite dans la rue de ton professeur de piano !

Sakura, étonnée par la mine penaude de son ami et par le fait qu'il ne se souvienne même pas d'une de ses conquêtes, éclata de rire.

—Ben alors ! je sais bien que ça fait un petit moment que tu m'as dit ça, mais quand même ! tu as une liaison toutes les semaines pour ne pas te rappeler de l'une d'elle, où quoi !

Gêné, il rougissait et fuyait son regard.

—Non ! Mais ça fait un certain temps que je ne vais plus la voir alors j'avais oublié.

—Tu as oublié ! répétait Sakura plus que stoïque. Comment tu as fait pour ne pas te souvenir d'une fille que tu as été voir.

Il ne répondait pas, semblant chercher quoi dire. Puis, il expira longuement, regardant son amie dans les yeux.

—Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère ne pas en parler !

—…Non… !…bien sûr !

Presque vexée de part sa demande, Sakura se rendit surtout compte, que le peu de fois où ils se voyaient avait fragilisé leur lien, au point où celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, ne veuille plus lui parler de ses amours. Leur précédente rencontre lui revint en mémoire, comprenant subitement pourquoi elle avait pu remarquer comme des moments d'absence chez lui. Parfois, il semblait rêveur, affichant un doux sourire sur son visage et d'autres fois, il avait un air mélancolique avec une teinte de tristesse dans le regard. Se reprochant son manque de lucidité à ne pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à penser qu'elle devait faire un effort pour que leur amitié ne s'effiloche pas davantage.

Un silence gênant, avait suivi la demande de l'adolescent. Celui-ci, conscient du malaise, se frottait nerveusement sa nuque. Essayant de trouver quoi dire.

—Je…je suis désolé ! Déclara-t-il, tout à coup, sans oser la regarder. C'est que…eh bien…ça c'est terminé assez douloureusement pour moi…alors…j'ai du mal avec cette histoire !

—Arrête ! le rassura-t-elle. Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ça serait stupide de ma part de te faire la tête pour ça !

S'adressant un sourire sincère, les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la salle, regardant les invités à travers la baie vitrée.

—Moi en tous les cas, je ne suis pas pressée de fréquenter un garçon ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton guilleret, pour mettre fin à la précédente ambiance pesante.

—C'est sûr qu'en te faisant aborder par des hommes comme mon frère, tu ne dois pas l'être !

La réplique était sortie d'elle-même et il craignait aussitôt d'avoir froissé Sakura, mais elle fronça juste le nez de dégoût et se mit à rire, comme s'il venait de faire une blague.

—Je n'ai que seize ans, mon prince charmant viendra à moi sans que je ne lève le petit doigt ! proclama-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir. Ce qui fit rire à son tour Sasori.

—Tu devrais arrêter de lire tes romans, ma belle ! ça te monte à la tête !

—Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle avec une mine déconfite, mais en reprenant vite un regard d'aplomb. Non, je suis sûre qu'il existe quelque part dans ce monde, ce grand amour que l'on a tous le droit d'avoir ! Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

—Si tu le dis !

La réponse de Sasori dite sur un ton plus que dubitatif, fit souffler d'exaspération Sakura qui refusait ne pas avoir raison à ce sujet. Instinctivement, elle prit la main de son ami en affichant son plus grand sourire et regarda le ciel étoilé. La lumière des astres se reflétant dans ses iris.

Sasori, leva les yeux également en l'air, se demandant qu'elle serait la réaction de son amie, si elle avait su qu'il avait monté de toutes pièces toutes les amourettes qu'elle lui connaissait, pour cacher une toute autre vérité qu'il redoutait de lui révéler.

Sasuke et Naruto entrèrent dans la salle de bal. L'adolescent blond était ébahi par le luxe, alors que le jeune ténébreux ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration et semblait chercher des yeux une personne précise.

Sa mère, remarquant sa présence la première, se précipita vers lui.

—Mon Dieu ! Mon fils, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais ! s'affola-t-elle. Tu sais bien les réactions de ton père.

—Ce n'est pas mon père ! rectifia d'un ton dur Sasuke. Je suis ici pour vous mère, votre voix avait un timbre triste et vous aviez l'air absente au téléphone. Et puis, comme la date de leurs décès approche, je voulais être à vos côtés.

Mikoto déglutit à ses propos, n'aimant pas affronter le jour auquel son fils faisait référence, où, dans un incendie, son précédant époux et son fils aîné perdirent la vie, il y a de cela presque sept ans. Même si elle n'avait pas besoin de cette date pour y penser, cette période la rendait plus nostalgique que d'autres. Sasuke observait sa mère, il la trouvait amaigrie avec les traits tirés depuis qu'il l'avait vu, aux fêtes de Noël. La vie quotidienne avec son oncle ne devait pas être simple.

—Tiens ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Cette soirée est vraiment de mieux en mieux ! intervint Madara sur un ton acerbe.

Il les avait rejoints, après qu'un de ses voisins lui ait signalé la présence de son neveu.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il me semble que je t'avais dit de rester à l'internat durant les vacances ! Tu n'as pas à sortir sans mon autorisation !

—Une signature est facilement imitable ! répondit Sasuke en lui tendant un document attestant de son droit de sortie. Surtout la vôtre qui n'est pas très originale.

Madara releva la tête et fusilla du regard l'adolescent. L'attrapant par le col, il l'attira dans un des couloirs près du hall, afin de s'expliquer avec lui. Mikoto les suivit et Naruto voulut faire de même, mais deux hommes lui barrèrent le passage et l'attrapèrent.

—Laissez-moi passer ! cria-t-il.

Ces plaintes attirèrent l'attention des personnes les plus proches, mais la présence imposante des deux domestiques, les fit détourner leur regard.

Naruto gesticulait, mais deux mains puissantes s'appuyèrent sur ses épaules et le fit s'asseoir de force sur une chaise.

—Hé ! Gamin ! Tu vas te calmer où je vais sérieusement m'énerver.

—J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, quand même !

L'homme se pencha vers le visage du jeune blond avec un sourire carnassier.

—Écoute ! le maire n'en a pas pour longtemps ! Il ne va rien lui faire à ton pote ! Enfin ! pas pour l'instant !

Et il se mit à ricaner, aussitôt imité par son collègue.

—Tu ferais mieux d'accompagner le patron au cas où ! Suggéra alors Zabuza à Kisame. Moi, je reste avec le môme, pour l'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

—Pourquoi ça serait à moi d'y aller ?

—Parce que j'en ai eu l'idée ! Allez ! Vas-y ! Qu'il ne vienne pas dire que l'on ne fait pas bien notre travail.

L'homme à la peau bleue s'exécuta, laissant son collègue avec Naruto. Celui-ci souffla de dépit et décida d'attendre son ami, voyant que de toute façon il n'arriverait pas à le rejoindre.

Pendant ce temps, Madara avait conduis Sasuke dans son bureau en le poussant à l'intérieur.

—Alors, j'attends des explications ! s'impatienta-t-il, en essayant de contenir sa colère.

—Quelles explications ? demanda l'adolescent d'un ton impassible.

—Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

—Cela ne vous regarde pas "mon oncle" ! Ce n'est pas vous que je…,

—Tu vas me répondre ! tonna Madara.

Mikoto s'approcha de Sasuke, prit sa main tendrement et s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce.

—S'il te plaît mon fils, réponds à la question de ton pè…euh…de ton oncle.

Devant la supplication de sa mère, l'adolescent consentit à donner des explications, sans toutefois se détacher du regard maternel, car c'était à elle qu'il voulait répondre.

—Si je suis ici, mère, c'est parce que, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai immédiatement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas quand vous me téléphoniez. Et sachant que la date qui marque _leurs décès_ approchait, j'ai simplement dit au directeur que je rentrais chez moi, en présentant mon formulaire de sortie.

—Tu es vraiment sans gêne, tu vas partir d'ici et vite ! tu n'as pas à m'obliger à te supporter ! Cracha Madara au visage de son neveu.

—Moi, ça fait des années que je supporte votre présence et si je le fais, c'est pour ma mère.

—Tu supportes ma présence ! elle me fait bien rire, celle-là ! Tu es chez moi, ici ! si tu n'es pas content, tu dégages !

—Je dois vous rappelez, qu'une partie de l'argent que vous avez investi dans la restauration du domaine, appartient à ma mère ! répliqua Sasuke avec un air supérieur. Enfin, appartenait, puisque vous lui avez volé en l'épousant ! Donc je suis autant chez moi que vous, _mon oncle_ !

S'en était trop pour Madara. Il emprisonna le cou de l'adolescent, d'un geste si rapide que Sasuke ne le vit pas venir.

—Ne te fous pas de moi morveux ! tu me dois le respect, beugla-t-il.

Mikoto agrippa le bras de son époux en le suppliant de lâcher son fils.

—Ne te mêle pas de ça, toi ! hurla Madara, en la repoussant d'un coup si puissant de l'autre bras, qu'il la fit atterrir contre le bureau. Mikoto, chancelante, ne put se rattraper et s'écroula au sol, laissant un petit cri s'échapper de sa gorge. Dans sa chute, un pan de sa robe s'était relevé, dévoilant ses jambes, où des marques de coups et de bleus antérieurs marbraient de sa peau leurs différentes teintes. Rabaissant sa robe le plus vite possible, elle lança un regard vers son fils, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'ait rien vu, mais son visage horrifié témoignait du contraire.

Sasuke regardait sa mère agenouillée, ce qu'il venait de voir éveilla en lui un sentiment dépassant la simple colère. Les mots n'auraient pas été assez puissants à ce moment-là. Lentement, il tourna son visage vers celui qui se tenait face à lui.

—Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire ! dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Madara vit un changement net dans l'attitude de son neveu. Ce dernier, à l'aide de ses deux mains, attrapa celle de son oncle qui enserrait toujours son cou, la dégagea et décocha aussi sec, un coup de tête sur son torse. L'homme vacillant, tomba, puis se roula sur le côté. Il se releva et courut vers la porte en criant des prénoms que l'adolescent reconnut comme étant ceux des deux hommes qui le suivaient partout. Mais il n'y prêta guère attention, animé par la haine ressentie envers son oncle, qu'il tira par l'arrière en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Or, il n'eut juste que le temps de lui donner un coup de poing au visage, que Kisame, attendant dans le couloir, fit irruption en saisissant Sasuke.

Madara lui demanda de continuer à le maintenir, pendant que l'adolescent se débattait, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise des mains du domestique qui l'encerclait de ses bras avec force. Son oncle s'approcha et plongea son regard agrandi par la fureur et brillant d'une lueur de démence, dans celui de son neveu.

—Maintenant ! Savoure ! lui lança-t-il simplement, un rictus jubilatoire aux lèvres.

Ce fut alors une pluie de coups de poing que l'adolescent reçut au visage, au torse et au ventre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Il encaissait les premières frappes de son oncle en répondant par des cris qui furent vite étouffés par une main puissante, lui écrasant presque la mâchoire. Il entendait vaguement les insultes que son oncle proférait à son encontre et les hurlements d'une femme, qui devaient être ceux de sa mère. Puis, lentement, il ne perçut plus rien de ce qui l'entourait, uniquement un silence sourd et lancinant et les martèlements que son corps recevait, lui donnant l'impression que cet instant ne s'arrêterait jamais. Madara ne se retenait aucunement, se déchargeant de la colère contenue face à son fils aîné et qu'il pouvait libérer sur son neveu. Dans un état second, il s'arrêta au bout de quelques instants, essoufflé.

—Monsieur ! l'interpella Kisame. Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'amuse pas votre petit moment de défoulement, mais vous m'aviez demandé, tout à l'heure, de vous rappeler que vous deviez voir un homme d'affaires étranger avec qui vous vouliez vous entretenir et je crois l'avoir vu sortir avant que je ne rentre dans le bureau.

—Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! lui reprocha Madara. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là ! Tu n'as qu'a partir le faire patienter, j'arrive !

L'homme lâcha l'adolescent, le laissant tomber de tout son poids à terre et sortit de la pièce tout naturellement.

Madara remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et s'examina dans un miroir pour voir s'il n'avait pas de trace au visage. De là, il regardait Mikoto, partie près de Sasuke, gémissant de douleur. Encore enivré par son acte, il se sentait toutefois apaisé de ses frustrations accumulées de par son fils et de par son neveu et n'avait plus envie de perdre plus de temps avec ce dernier, estimant avec un bref recul, que la présence de l'adolescent, n'était pas de sa responsabilité et qu'après tout il pourrait servir à l'occasion de défouloir.

—Je pense qu'il a eut son compte ! lâcha-t-il à sa femme. Je veux bien le tolérer pendant son séjour, mais tiens-lui la bride à ton môme. Et ne viens pas dire que je ne suis pas généreux de lui permettre de rester.

Puis il sortit également, en s'éloignant d'un pas lourd.

Mikoto ne savait pas par où tenir son fils, de peur de lui faire plus de mal. Elle passa donc sa main sur le front de celui-ci, plantant son regard dans le sien.

—Mon fils ! je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée !

Sasuke se redressa avec l'aide de sa mère, tout en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles et semblaient faire écho à travers chaque fibre de son être. Il avait envie de vomir et éprouvait une intense douleur partout sur son corps, donnant au moindre de ses mouvements une sensation de lourdeur. Sentant quelque chose de chaud couler sur son visage, il passa le revers de sa main dessus et vu que du sang la maculait.

Sans un mot, ils sortirent du bureau, Mikoto le soutenant pour le conduire vers une salle de bain, afin de le soigner.

_...à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

__L'histoire se déroule à l'époque d'avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; toutefois certains lieux et certaines villes sont tirés de mon imagination. Quant aux événements historiques, j'essaierai au mieux de coller à l'histoire grâce au peu de mes connaissances et en m'informant aux travers de livres et de malgré tout, il subsiste des incohérences historiques, n'hésitez pas à me le ne prétends aucunement avoir la science infuse n'y être incollable concernant cette époque, mais j'ai toujours été intéressé par les nombreux pans sombres de cette période troublée.__

Sakura, seize ans, passe ses journées entre ses proches et les rêves naïfs qu'une adolescente de son âge peut avoir. Un soir, lors d'un bal, elle fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge et tombe sous son charme, contrairement à lui qui ne semble pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle. Pourtant, malgré quelques péripéties, ils se rapprocheront, mais les nombreux obstacles prompts à les séparer et l'ombre de la guerre viendront tout chambouler.  
Pleine d'espoir et de courage, la jeune fille ignore encore les différents événements qu'elle sera amenée à vivre. Entre joies et peines, rires et larmes, bonheurs et drames, elle connaîtra de nombreux rebondissements qu'elle devra apprendre à surmonter pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

****Personnages principaux :**** Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sasori Uchiwa (nom que je lui donne pour les besoins de mon récit)  
****Personnages secondaires :**** Obito Uchiwa, Hidan, Mikoto Uchiwa, Mébuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka...etc. Il y en a d'autres, mais je cite les plus présents, pour l'instant.

****Couples**** : à découvrir...(hétéro/Yaoi)

****Univers Alternatif /OOC**** (plus ou moins flagrant selon certains personnages)

* * *

Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette fanfiction, sont tous présents dans le manga, même s'ils s'y jouent un rôle minime.

* * *

Bonjour à tous,  
Après un long moment, voici la suite de ma fiction avec le chapitre 4, livrant ainsi la conclusion de la soirée qui se déroulait dans les chapitres précédents.  
Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et en espérant que ça vous plaisent !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Sasuke se tenait debout, torse nu devant le lavabo, regardant sa mère par l'intermédiaire du miroir s'affairant à préparer le nécessaire pour le soigner tout cela sans dire un mot.

Elle l'avait conduit dans la salle de bains, lui disant d'attendre qu'elle revienne, le laissant seul quelques minutes, pour réapparaître avec un panier dont l'adolescent ignorait le contenu.

Reportant son regard sur lui-même, il se contempla en se rapprochant de la glace et l'image qu'il renvoyait le fit tressaillir son arcade sourcilière droite était ouverte et du sang en avait coulé. Le liquide couleur vermeil était maintenant sec et barrait son visage, donnant l'effet d'une balafre. L'œil du dessous était légèrement fermé et malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait plus à l'ouvrir davantage. Quant à ses lèvres, elles étaient tuméfiées et gonflées il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient énormes. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents, pour vérifier qu'aucunes ne manquaient et constatant qu'elles étaient toute là, il en fut presque surpris. Soudain, une douleur vive le prit au ventre, il en serra la mâchoire et posa sa main sur l'endroit précis. Le seul effleurement de ses doigts firent contracter ses muscles, d'où des fourmillements intenses se firent ressentir, le vrillant de part en part. D'un seul mouvement, il emprisonna de toute ses forces les rebords du lavabo, essayant de cette façon de masquer sa souffrance physique accaparant ses sens et qui trahissait par le moindre de ses gestes et de ses expressions faciales la vulnérabilité qu'il refusait de montrer à quiconque, même à sa propre mère.

Celle-ci venant de finir ses préparatifs se dirigea vers lui, afin de lui appliquer un linge chaud et humide sur son visage, en tapotant le plus doucement possible dans le but de nettoyer la peau, puis elle apposa une sorte de pommade sur les bleus les plus minimes. L'adolescent en grimaçait de douleur, mais sa mère, s'acquittant de la tâche avec douceur, rendait cela un peu plus apaisant. Elle prit ensuite une aiguille, prenant soin de bien la désinfecter, ainsi que du fil, pour recoudre la plaie au niveau du sourcil. Suite à cela, elle lui mit des cataplasmes sur son ventre et son buste, qu'elle fit maintenir en enroulant un bandage. Une odeur rance s'en dégageait, faisant froncer le nez de Sasuke.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur tes compresses ? Ça sent bizarre !

—C'est une recette de grand-mère ! il suffit d'un peu de beurre et de persil et rien de tel pour soulager et diminuer les inflations, par contre pour la douleur tu prendras une aspirine.

Lui tendant un verre et ledit médicament, elle attendit que son fils le boive, pour continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Il observait sa mère et avait remarqué le sourire forcé qu'elle arborait, comme si elle voulait persuader son fils que tout allait bien, et cela, il ne le supportait pas.

—J'imagine que vous avez l'habitude de tout ça !

Mikoto, comprenant le sens de sa remarque, en fut blessée, faisant suspendre un bref instant ses gestes mais ne voulant rien montrer, elle s'affubla à nouveau de son sourire et reprit là ou elle s'était arrêtée. Sasuke n'en pouvant plus, laissa échapper les questions qui le tourmentaient :

—Depuis quand est-ce qu'il vous bat ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Mikoto se pétrifia, redoutant cet instant.

—Je vais allais te chercher une chemise propre, dit-elle en se hâtant de sortir de la pièce.

Son fils lui barra le passage, en affrontant sa mère du regard.

—Laisse-moi passer Sasuke, supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

—Répondez-moi avant ! Intima l'adolescent. Et ne me dites pas que c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur vous, j'ai vu les traces sur vos jambes.

Elle ne prononça aucun mot, honteuse que son fils le découvre. Devant son silence, celui-ci comprit toute de suite qu'il ne se trompait pas.

—J'en étais sûr ! Le fumier, je vais lui faire payer !

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit, furibond. Les muscles sur son torse saillaient, gonflés par la haine qui s'engouffrait dans chaque fibre de son être et alors qu'il marchait d'un pas hâtif dans le couloir, sa mère le rattrapa en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre le dos de son fils et se mit à pleurer doucement, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre que de crier une supplication, en espérant le convaincre :

—Je t'en prie Sasuke ! ne fais rien ! ne sois pas violent comme lui…toi, tu…es différent…et je ne veux plus le voir te faire du mal…quant à moi…je ne me laisserais plus faire…je te le promets…il ne recommencera plus…je te le jure…alors…n'y va pas…je t'en prie… !

Sasuke sentait les larmes de sa mère descendre le long de son dos. Essayant de se calmer, il s'efforçait de contrôler ses pulsions qui lui réclamaient justice. Maîtrisant sa respiration, il poussa un long soupir et se retourna en prenant avec tendresse le visage de sa mère. Elle semblait si fragile, prête à se briser à tout instant et pour la première fois, il remarqua qu'il la dépassait d'une tête. Lui apposant un baiser sur le front, il lui fit comprendre que sa complainte avait été entendue.

—D'accord ! je veux bien ne rien faire, pour l'instant ! mais, si jamais il lève à nouveau la main sur vous, je n'hésiterais pas et cette fois-ci, il n'aura pas le dessus.

Mikoto ne put répondre, éclatant en sanglots. Son fils la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, n'étant pas à l'aise devant les pleurs de sa mère. Il avait bien l'intention de veiller sur elle durant son séjour et empêcherait cet homme de lui faire le moindre mal, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait le jour de son départ.

La musique de la salle de bal résonna jusqu'en dans le couloir et parvint jusqu'à eux, rappelant à Sasuke que Naruto devait l'attendre.

—Mère, comment vous sentez-vous ?

—Ça va ! et toi ?

—Un peu mieux ! Alors, venez ! je vais vous faire valser, il n'y a pas de raison que l'on reste à l'écart.

Prenant sa mère par la main, il voulut se diriger vers la salle, mais il sentit une résistance et vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, la rassura-t-il. Je vous défendrai, il ne vous fera rien ! Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il se risquerait à quoi que ce soit devant un parterre d'invités !

—Mais, tu n'es pas en état ! comment tu peux penser à vouloir danser après ce que tu as subi ?! Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer.

—Je vais déjà un peu mieux grâce à vous. Et puis, je suis plus résistant que vous ne le pensez.

Sasuke mentait, la douleur était encore assez vive, on pouvait le voir aisément dans sa façon de se tenir, mais il ne voulait pas donner raison à son oncle en allant se cloîtrer loin de tout le monde et la joie de sa mère n'avait pas de prix. D'ailleurs, Mikoto n'était pas dupe, néanmoins, elle essaya de le faire changer d'avis.

—Enfin, sois raisonnable ! tu ne peux pas y aller, tu es couvert de blessures, les gens vont se demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

—Je me moque bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi ! déclara l'adolescent, en balayant de la main sa remarque. Et puis, ça leur fera un sujet de conversation.

L'ironie de sa dernière phrase arracha un triste sourire à sa mère. Sasuke le vit. Lui serrant la main qu'il maintenait toujours, il s'efforçait d'afficher un visage des plus confiants afin de la persuader de le suivre. Certes, il aurait voulu crier la vérité à tous ceux qui se trouvaient à cette soirée, mais il ne le ferait pas. Après tout qui croirait-on un maire aux pleins pouvoirs que tous respectaient où un gamin avec l'allure d'un bagarreur à cause des traces de coups.

—Tu n'as même plus de chemise, mon fils ! remarqua tout à coup, Mikoto. La tienne avait des traces…de sang, tu ne peux pas la remettre pour aller dans la salle.

Sans rien dire, Sasuke se dirigea vers le vestibule, sous les yeux incrédules de sa mère et prit des bagages qui y étaient entassés. Revenant à sa hauteur, il en sortit une chemise blanche, qu'il enfila. Sous l'œil interrogateur de la matriarche, il expliqua :

—Ce sont mes bagages ! je vais demander à Hayate, d'aller me les déposer dans ma chambre. J'en ai toujours une, quand même ? Plaisanta-t-il, se rappelant brièvement que la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds au domaine, datait de décembre.

—Euh, oui ! Mais…Hayate ne travaille plus ici, annonça sa mère. Du jour au lendemain, il est parti, sans prévenir. Ton oncle a alors engagé un autre domestique du nom de Mizuki Tôji. Tiens, justement le voilà !

Sasuke se retourna et vit un homme entrer par la porte principale. Il était âgé d'environ une trentaine d'année, mince, les cheveux mi-longs raides et argentés.

—Mizuki ! Mizuki ! venez par ici, s'il vous plaît, l'appelait Mikoto.

L'homme s'approcha d'eux en souriant avec politesse, après un bref signe de tête de salutation à l'encontre de l'adolescent, il s'adressa à la maîtresse de maison :

—Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame ?

—Vous pouvez déposer ces bagages dans la chambre de mon fils ! c'est la première porte à droite, au premier étage.

—Entendu, Madame.

Le sourire forcé, il se pencha pour les prendre et croisa le regard de l'adolescent qui arborait un visage impassible. Cet échange n'échappant pas à Mikoto, elle s'empressa de faire les présentations.

—Suis-je bête, vous n'avez jamais rencontré mon fils auparavant ?!

—Non, en effet madame.

—Eh bien, voici Sasuke ! Sasuke, voici Mizuki !

—Enchanté, monsieur, salua le serviteur, en s'inclinant.

—Euh…! Bonsoir.

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère se comportait comme ça avec un simple employé, même s'il savait qu'elle s'était toujours montrée bienveillante envers toutes les personnes qu'elle pouvait côtoyer, ne montrant aucune différence pour les classes sociales. Mais pour lui, cet individu n'était pas important et il se fichait bien de son identité, tant qu'il faisait son travail convenablement. De plus, la façon d'être de celui-ci, faisait qu'il se méfiait de cet homme, aussi aimable soit-il.

—Autre chose ? Demanda le domestique à sa patronne.

—Non, ça sera tout, merci.

Il refit une courbette de salut, puis s'engouffra vers le fond du couloir où des escaliers montaient à l'étage.

À nouveaux seuls, l'adolescent tendit une main à sa mère.

—Allons danser maintenant.

Celle-ci acquiesça, rendant le sourire que son fils lui adressait et prit son bras pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bal.

Une valse débutait et Naruto regardait son ami danser avec sa mère. Tout en mangeant une part du plat, servi plus tôt dans la soirée et apporté suite à la demande de Mikoto, il repensait au moment où après s'être inquiété un peu plus d'une demi-heure de l'absence de Sasuke, il l'avait vu revenir de son entrevue qu'il avait eu avec son oncle, le visage recouvert de blessures.

L'homme qui le maintenait était parti à ce moment-là et l'adolescent blond en avait profité pour rejoindre son ami. D'abord choqué, il avait voulu en savoir plus, mais Sasuke avait juste répondu, non sans ironie, que son oncle et lui avait eu une petite altercation. Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus, surtout en présence de Mikoto, il n'avait pas insisté sachant que son ami lui en parlerait plus tard. Naruto se remémorant les recommandations que son père lui avait émise à l'encontre de Madara Uchiwa, se promit de se méfier de cet homme.

Sakura et Sasori, tournoyaient à nouveau. Les deux jeunes gens étaient revenus de l'extérieur, alors que les parents de l'adolescente étaient partis, car Mébuki était fatiguée. Il avait fallu de nombreuses suppliques de la part de la demoiselle, mais surtout l'assurance par Sasori, que celui-ci ne la raccompagne pas trop tard, pour qu'ils acceptent de la laisser seule à la soirée.

Entendant un rire masculin non loin d'elle, Sakura se tourna instinctivement et vit un garçon semblant avoir un peu prés son âge, danser avec la femme du maire. Ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, elle ne mit pas longtemps à l'identifier. C'était le cousin de Sasori, celui qui se trouvait sur le tableau du hall.

Le détaillant, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas la même coiffure. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus coiffés vers l'arrière, mais deux mèches encadraient dorénavant son visage, rendant son allure moins solennelle. Mais ce sont surtout les marques de coups et blessures qu'il avait, qui frappa l'adolescente, lui faisant se poser la question de leurs origines, mais bien qu'esthétiquement cela pouvait être un élément répulsif pour beaucoup, cela n'empêchait pas Sakura, de voir au-delà et de le trouver plutôt charmant. De carrure, il était mince et légèrement athlétique, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres, contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau, rappelant à ses détails les nombreuses similitudes physiques avec Obito et Madara. Néanmoins, son regard différait de celui de la peinture. Souriant à sa mère, elle voyait dans ses yeux la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui porter.

Sasori voyant son amie regarder ailleurs, jeta un coup d'œil dans la même direction qu'elle et reconnut toute de suite son cousin. Ayant une relation qui frôlait le dédain avec lui, il s'étonnait toutefois de sa présence, car il n'était en rien au courant de sa venue. Renonçant à vouloir le saluer, Sasori chercha à s'éloigner d'eux, mais Sakura semblait comme enracinée au sol, ne détachant pas ses yeux de Sasuke.

C'est alors que la musique s'arrêta, l'orchestre annonçant une nouvelle pause. Abandonnant une énième fois la piste, les danseurs allèrent se désaltérer et se reposer. Mais Sakura n'avait pas bougé, subjuguée par la prestance du jeune ténébreux qu'elle suivait du regard. Sasori s'apercevant de cela, la secoua par le bras.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sakura ? Dit-il en l'entraînant vers un coin de la salle.

—Rien ! je…j'ai…, bafouillait, l'adolescente en cherchant ses mots.

—C'est mon cousin qui te fascine à ce point ? releva Sasori, plus irrité qu'intrigué.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas et se mit à rougir.

—En même temps, toutes les filles réagissent de la même façon quand elles le voient !

—Tu veux dire quoi par "_toutes les filles réagissent de la même façon_ " ?

—Elles gardent la bouche ouverte, prêtes à gober les mouches, comme si elles avaient vu Dieu en personne, répondit-il moqueur. Exactement comme toi.

—Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille ! se froissait-elle.

—Ça y ressemblait fort pourtant.

—Mais arrêtes !

—Je n'y peux rien ! j'adore te faire enrager ! se défendit Sasori en riant.

Sakura bougonna, provoquant encore plus l'hilarité chez son ami. Elle-même n'aurait su expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Pourquoi ce garçon l'avait intrigué à ce point ?

Pourquoi était-elle restée immobile ?

Ce n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autre pourtant… !

Madara s'étant absenté, Mikoto appréciait plus la soirée. Elle était heureuse de revoir son fils, toutefois, elle culpabilisait de ce qu'il avait dû subir sous les coups de son mari. Mis à part ses blessures et parfois sa façon de se tenir, on n'aurait pas cru que cela venait de se produire, il était souriant et discutait l'air de rien avec elle et Naruto. Se faisant une promesse à elle-même, elle se jura que cela ne se reproduirait plus, même si une petite voix au fond d'elle se moquait, lui disant que cela serait impossible.

Son œil, attiré par les cheveux rouges de Sasori, la sortirent de ses réflexions. Lui faisant un signe de venir, elle n'obtint aucune réponse, celui-ci semblant ne pas l'avoir vu.

—As-tu salué ton cousin ? Demanda-t-elle alors à Sasuke.

—Non ! et je n'y tiens pas vraiment.

—Vas-y s'il te plaît ! pour me faire plaisir.

—Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'aille le voir ?!

—Parce que vous êtes de la même famille.

—Ce n'est pas vraiment une raison valable pour moi.

—Allez, montres le bon exemple, insistait avec douceur Mébuki.

L'adolescent soupira, mais capitula, ne voulant pas décevoir sa mère.

—Je veux bien, mais vous venez avec moi.

—Et moi alors ? Demanda Naruto.

—Tu n'as qu'à venir aussi.

Mébuki se demandait pourquoi Sasori et Sasuke se comportaient comme ça. Elle aurait bien aimé que ces deux-là enterrent la hache de guerre, d'autant plus, que quand ils étaient petits, ils s'entendaient bien.

Pour Sasuke, ses pensées étaient toutes autres. Il ne faisait que se repasser en boucle la vision qu'il avait eu de sa mère, les jambes couvertes de blessures. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, qu'elle subissait ces coups sans qu'aucun de ses cousins ne fassent quoi que ce soit. Et cela ne faisait qu'accroître les sentiments négatifs qu'il ressentait pour eux, persuadé qu'ils devaient être au courant.

Sasori, qui discutait avec Sakura, le vit arriver, il aurait bien aimé continuait à l'éviter, mais il se doutait que sa tante avait dû insister pour qu'il vienne le saluer, alors il préféra rester et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, afin d'être tranquille le restant de la soirée.

—Tiens ! ton prince charmant arrive dans notre direction ! déclara-t-il à l'attention de Sakura.

Cette dernière se retourna et sentit encore le rouge lui monter aux joues, s'énervant contre elle-même d'être émotive si facilement. D'un geste nerveux elle se mit à se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre, intimidée qu'il vienne à leur rencontre. Une fois à leur hauteur, celui-ci tendit sa main à Sasori, d'une façon indolente.

—Bonjour cousin, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit Sasuke, peu chaleureux.

—Bien, merci et toi ? Répondit-il de la même façon.

—Ça va.

Pour se donner bonne conscience et ne pas dire qu'il n'avait pas fait un effort envers son cousin, Sasori lui posa une question qu'il l'avait effleuré plus tôt, quand il l'avait vu :

—Tu es revenu pour le temps des vacances ?

—Oui, comme tu le vois.

Sasuke trouvait stupide ce genre de questions. Puisqu'il était devant lui, cela semblait évident.

—Ah c'est bien ! répondit Sasori. Tu vas pouvoir…profiter de ton temps libre.

Remarquant son ton faussement enjoué, Sasuke avait également perçut la contrariété qui se lisait sur le visage de son cousin, apparemment peu enthousiaste à l'idée de le côtoyer durant ce laps de temps.

Il aurait été difficile de ne pas remarquer l'atmosphère froide et tendue entre les deux adolescents Mikoto voulant briser ce malaise, prit les choses en main :

—Je te présente Naruto Uzumaki, Sasori ! c'est un ami d'enfance de Sasuke.

Le blond, jovial et souriant, s'empara de la main de celui qui lui était présenté, agitant son poignet d'un geste ferme mais avenant. Mikoto attendit la fin de ce bref échange pour continuer sur sa lancée :

—Et la demoiselle à côté, c'est…, c'est…,

—Sakura Haruno ! intervint celle-ci, voyant qu'elle ne se rappelait pas son nom.

—Ah mais oui ! La fille de l'exploitant de la cidrerie.

—Elle-même, répondit Sakura, gênée d'être au centre de l'attention.

—Enchanté mademoiselle, s'inclina légèrement Naruto avec un large sourire.

Son air cérémonial, fit lever les yeux au ciel à Sasuke, qui pour sa part, ne jeta qu'un bref regard à l'adolescente, refroidissant cette dernière devant son désintérêt total.

—Bon ! j'ai été ravi de te revoir, déclara soudainement le jeune ténébreux, à l'encontre de son cousin. Mais vu que je vais rester une semaine, on aura tout le temps pour se parler. Alors je vais te laisser, parce que j'ai très soif et que je voudrais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire ! Mère, Naruto, vous venez !

Partant sans demander son reste, l'attitude sèche et froide qu'il venait d'avoir, gêna Mébuki qui s'excusa en son nom, saluant une dernière fois les deux adolescents, avant de partir avec Naruto.

—Quel manque de politesse, pesta Sasori. Et ça se croit au-dessus de tout le monde avec ses grands airs ! non mais, tu l'as vu ? Et en plus, je vais devoir me le coltiner pendant une semaine. Quelle plaie !

Sasori, constatant que Sakura ne répondait pas, enchaîna :

—Je suis désolé, mais tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait t'inviter à danser ! Tu sais, il est comme mon frère, le même caractère : supérieur et méprisable. Et puis quand tu vois les traces de coups sur son visage, tu as toute de suite compris que ça doit être un bagarreur Sinon pourquoi mon père l'aurait envoyé au pensionnat ?!

—Pourtant, il avait l'air plus sympathique quand il dansait avec sa mère tout à l'heure, son expression était différente.

—Allez ! Oublies-le ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te ruiner le reste de la soirée pour un garçon que tu ne connais même pas, la consolait Sasori.

—Oui, c'est vrai ! tu as raison, répondit-elle en se recomposant un sourire. Mais pour ce qui est du reste de la soirée, je crois qu'elle est terminée pour moi.

L'adolescent se retourna vers la pendule murale, se trouvant sur le mur de l'entrée. C'était une belle horloge en chêne polie et aux volutes de fer forgé allégé de bronze et de dorures. Portant son regard sur les aiguilles, il constata que l'heure était assez avancé.

—Je vais aller chercher le chauffeur et on va te raccompagner, déclara-t-il avant de se lever et de partir trouver l'employé.

Sakura attendit patiemment que son ami revienne et essayât pendant ce temps de ne plus penser à la désillusion subie face au cousin de son ami.

Naruto mangeant une part du gâteau, le même que les invités avaient eu comme dessert quelques instants plus tôt, attendit que Mikoto aillent voir d'autres convives afin de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Sasuke pour aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

—Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton oncle ? Tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'il te frappait.

Sasuke jouant avec un morceau de meringue du bout de sa fourchette, n'avait pas touché à son dessert et semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

—Hé, tu m'entends ! Avec ce qu'il t'a fait, tu devrais aller voir la police !

Recevant un léger coup de coude de son ami, l'adolescent ténébreux releva la tête dans sa direction, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir entendu ses questions.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

—Bah ! À ton avis ? Répondit Naruto en lui montrant son visage.

—Ah ! Ça !

Sasuke respira un bon coup et jeta un œil alentour afin d'être sur de ne pas être écouté.

—Comme tu peux le voir, il m'a tabassé. Tout ça parce…,

—Attends ! tu dis ça comme si c'était normal ! Il n'a pas le droit !

Le blond avait haussé la voix, ayant droit à des regards offusqués de la part des invités qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Le visage couvert de blessures du brun et les haussements de voix du blond semblaient les gêner.

—Calme-toi Naruto ! on est pas seuls !

—Eh ben alors ! Qu'ils m'entendent, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

—Oui, mais ça ne regarde que moi.

—Je te signale que tu m'as entraîné avec toi, alors je suis aussi concerné.

—Et moi je te rappelle que c'est toi qui à voulu me suivre ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être prévenir tes parents, parce que connaissant ta mère, elle ne va pas être contente.

Cette phrase eut l'effet de faire taire Naruto, car il savait très bien qu'il disait vrai. Toutefois, il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et ne décolérait pas de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état.

—En fin de compte, tu ne t'entends bien qu'avec ta mère ? Lança l'adolescent blond, après une petite réflexion.

—Elle est ma vraie famille. Les autres ce n'est pas pareil, résuma sèchement Sasuke.

—C'est pas la peine de me répondre comme ça ! Je te posais juste une question.

—C'est vrai, tu as raison ! je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en expirant.

Naruto leva son regard vers son ami et constata l'éclat de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il en profita pour aborder le sujet laissé en suspens plus tôt, même s'il savait que cela risquait d'énerver Sasuke. Mais ce dernier, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées reprit la dite conversation.

—Franchement, tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas content que je sois là !

Naruto le regarda, les yeux ronds d'ébahissement.

—C'est pour ça qu'il t'a frappé ?!

—Oui ! De toute façon, tu vois une bonne raison pour battre quelqu'un ?! Répliqua-t-il, n'attendant pas forcément une réponse.

L'adolescent blond acquiesça en silence, puis jeta un œil vers son ami. Celui-ci regardait devant lui, apparemment à nouveau plongé dans ses réflexions, que Naruto doutait sombres.

—Dis-moi ! l'interpella-t-il. Il t'avait déjà frappé avant ?

—Moi ? Non ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sasuke ne savait s'il pouvait parler de ce que subissait sa mère, même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, mais il avait besoin d'en faire part à quelqu'un et Naruto était le seul à qui il pouvait se confier.

—Il s'en est pris à ma mère.

La phrase prononcée dans un murmure, parut insensée à Naruto, il croyait avoir mal entendu, pourtant, il avait la preuve sous les yeux que cela était possible puisque Sasuke était marqué de la violence de Madara.

—Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

—Il la frappe ! Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ça fait un moment !

La bouche à moitié ouverte, l'adolescent blond ne trouvait pas ses mots. D'habitude, il avait réponse à tout, mais là, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ignorant si ça serait des absurdités où non.

—Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Fut la seule phrase qu'il puisse articuler.

—J'en sais rien ! mais il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Déjà, je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne s'en prenne plus à elle. Et si jamais il le fait, je lui redonnerais au centuple.

—Je ne voudrais pas te décourager, mais vu ta tête, il a l'air plus fort que toi.

La remarque de Naruto, pourtant dite sur un ton calme, agaça Sasuke qu'il lui lança un regard noir comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

—C'est parce qu'il y avait ces saloperies de gardes, qui apparemment ont l'air de le suivre partout ! Mais, tout seul, il ferait pas le poids contre moi. C'est qu'un vieux croulant qui se défoule sur une femme parce qu'il n'a pas les couilles de se battre tout seul contre un homme.

Naruto qui n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre prononcer d'insultes, su rien que par cela, la hargne qu'il éprouvait envers son oncle. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, lui signifiant par ce geste toute la sollicitude qu'il ressentait à son égard et qu'en toute circonstance il pourrait compter sur lui.

Sakura et Sasori passèrent à ce moment-là, non loin d'eux. Naruto les remarqua et suivit du regard l'adolescente.

—Elle est plutôt jolie, la copine de ton cousin ! constatait celui-ci, voulant rendre l'atmosphère plus légère, afin d'apaiser les tourments de son ami.

—C'est une fille des plus banal, rétorqua Sasuke, après avoir regardé dans sa direction. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

—Quand même, t'es difficile ! tu es enfermé toute l'année dans un pensionnat de garçon et quand une belle fille passe sous tes yeux, tu n'en profites même pas pour te rincer l'œil.

—Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas un vicieux comme toi, moi.

L'adolescent laissait échapper un rire moqueur :

—Pas besoin d'être vicieux pour ça ! Et puis, tu n'es pas différent des autres, mon vieux ! je sais que tu as déjà reluqué les revues qui circulent parfois dans les dortoirs. Tu sais celles où l'on voit des filles toutes nues.

—Qui t'as dit ça ? Répliqua Sasuke en se colorant d'un rouge à peine prononcé, mais tout de même perceptible. Tu rentres chez tes parents le soir.

—Mon petit doigt ! répondit Naruto dans un grand sourire. Mais je vois que ça doit être vrai, vu que tu rougis.

—Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour faire comme tout le monde, argua Sasuke apparemment gêné par la situation.

—Si tu le dis ! répondit l'adolescent blond, peu convaincu par la défense de son ami. Moi en tout cas, une fois les grandes vacances venues, je me cherche une fille. Peut-être que la copine de ton cousin à une sœur où une amie pas trop mal à qui elle pourrait me présenter.

—Concentres-toi déjà sur tes études ! Tes notes ne sont pas fameuses en ce moment.

—Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'arriver à tout apprendre sans réviser ses leçons, se défendit Naruto.

—Que veux-tu ! je n'y peux rien si j'ai cet incroyable don, répondit Sasuke dans un léger rire pour le titiller.

—C'est ça, oui !

L'adolescent blond attrapa sa coupe et but d'un trait le reste de cidre. Regardant distraitement un couple danser, il se remit à penser à la jeune fille à qui on l'avait présenté un peu plus tôt, alors qu'elle venait à peine de quitter ses pensées.

—Quand même ! tu aurais pu être plus sympa avec elle.

—De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? l'interrogeait son ami, baillant après s'être étiré.

—De la copine de ton cousin !

—Tu es encore avec ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

—Au moins lui dire bonjour.

—Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? S'impatientait l'adolescent. T'as l'attention de la revoir où quoi ?!

—C'est juste que je trouve qu'il faut toujours être prévenant avec les filles et les femmes en général.

—C'est certainement vrai, mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Et puis faire des courbettes à une gamine de mon âge, qui fréquente quelqu'un de ma famille pour l'argent. Très peu pour moi !

—Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! s'indigna l'adolescent blond. Si ça se trouve, elle n'en à rien à faire de la fortune de ta famille.

—Ah Naruto ! soupira Sasuke. Toi et tes convictions sur la nature humaine ! tu es toujours persuadé que tout le monde à un bon fond.

—La preuve ! je suis bien ami avec toi ! plaisanta Naruto.

—Ha ! Ha ! très drôle !

Les deux amis continuèrent encore de discuter pendant un temps, puis un peu plus tard, Naruto téléphona à ses parents pour leur signaler qu'il dormirait chez Sasuke. Comme son ami lui avait prédit, sa mère le sermonna grandement, mais grâce à son père qui la temporisait de l'autre côté du fil, elle se calma et suite aux nombreuses doléances de son fils, elle lui permit même de rester jusqu'au dimanche soir, le prévenant par la même occasion que la semaine suivante, ils la passeraient ensemble en famille chez ses grands-parents.

La soirée avait continué de se dérouler sans autres incidents et alors que la majorité des invités étaient partis, Sasori et le chauffeur de son père avaient raccompagné Sakura en voiture, qu'ils déposèrent devant chez elle.

À l'écart de la ville et un peu plus basse sur la colline, par rapport à la demeure du maire, se trouvait sa maison, isolée de tous voisins. C'était une grande bâtisse aux murs blanc cassé, recouverte à quelques endroits de glycines et de lierres, donnant à l'habitation un cachet atypique le jour. Mais l'éclairage faible, que deux lanternes à incandescence diffusaient, ne l'avantageait en rien la nuit, bien qu'il fut un peu plus puissant que l'éclairage à gaz qu'il avait récemment remplacé à travers la ville.

Arrivée à destination, l'adolescente se pencha par la fenêtre passagère, pour faire la bise à Sasori.

—Passe une bonne nuit Sakura, lui souhaita celui-ci.

—Merci, toi aussi.

Elle inclina sa tête en guise de remerciement et "d'au revoir" à l'encontre du chauffeur et monta le perron, puis fit un dernier signe de la main à son ami, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Il était presque deux heures du matin et ses parents dormaient déjà, étant rentrés depuis plus longtemps. Ne voulant pas les réveiller, elle marchait à tâtons dans le noir. Atteignant les escaliers, elle monta les marches sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se laver en vitesse, puis partit dans sa chambre où elle se glissa dans les draps, éreintée par la soirée.

Tout en s'endormant, elle repensa à l'épisode désagréable avec Obito, puis au bel adolescent ténébreux, qui malgré son indifférence ne quittait pas ses pensées.

…à suivre…

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !  
N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :-)


	5. Chapter 5

__L'histoire se déroule à l'époque d'avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; toutefois certains lieux et certaines villes sont tirés de mon imagination. Quant aux événements historiques, j'essaierai au mieux de coller à l'histoire grâce au peu de mes connaissances et en m'informant aux travers de livres et de malgré tout, il subsiste des incohérences historiques, n'hésitez pas à me le ne prétends aucunement avoir la science infuse n'y être incollable concernant cette époque, mais j'ai toujours été intéressé par les nombreux pans sombres de cette période troublée.__

Sakura, seize ans, passe ses journées entre ses proches et les rêves naïfs qu'une adolescente de son âge peut avoir. Un soir, lors d'un bal, elle fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge et tombe sous son charme, contrairement à lui qui ne semble pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle. Pourtant, malgré quelques péripéties, ils se rapprocheront, mais les nombreux obstacles prompts à les séparer et l'ombre de la guerre viendront tout chambouler.  
Pleine d'espoir et de courage, la jeune fille ignore encore les différents événements qu'elle sera amenée à vivre. Entre joies et peines, rires et larmes, bonheurs et drames, elle connaîtra de nombreux rebondissements qu'elle devra apprendre à surmonter pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

****Personnages principaux :**** Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sasori Uchiwa (nom que je lui donne pour les besoins de mon récit)  
****Personnages secondaires :**** Obito Uchiwa, Hidan, Mikoto Uchiwa, Mébuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka...etc. Il y en a d'autres, mais je cite les plus présents, pour l'instant.

* * *

****Couples**** : à découvrir...(hétéro/Yaoi)

****Univers Alternatif /OOC**** (plus ou moins flagrant selon certains personnages)

* * *

_Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette fanfiction, sont tous présents dans le manga, même s'ils s'y jouent un rôle minime._

* * *

Bonjour ^^  
Voici la suite de mon histoire avec le chapitre 5.  
Dans celui-ci, on découvre l'existence d'un couple qu'on ne voit pas vraiment des masses, mais que j'ai eu envie d'unir. Il sera aussi question de l'introduction d'autres personnages qui deviendront plus où moins important pour la suite :-)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Sasori remonta la vitre de la voiture, après que son amie soit rentrée chez elle et se retourna vers le chauffeur : c'était un jeune homme âgé de vingt-cinq ans, plutôt grand, bien charpenté, les cheveux argentés plaqués en arrière et les yeux mauves. Il se dégageait de lui beaucoup de charme d'une grande virilité.

—Merci encore, Hidan, d'avoir bien voulu raccompagner Sakura, déclara l'adolescent.

—Mais de rien ! et puis ça me donne l'occasion d'être seul avec toi.

Sur ces paroles, le chauffeur se pencha vers Sasori et l'embrassa tendrement. Enivré par leur promiscuité, il en lâcha le volant pour l'attraper par la nuque et le baiser se fit plus fougueux.

Depuis maintenant environ cinq mois, dans le plus grand des secrets, ils entretenaient une idylle qui ne leur donnait que peu de fois l'occasion de se retrouver seuls et quand cela arrivait, l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre décuplait leur désir.

Hidan commença à défaire la ceinture du pantalon de l'adolescent, mais celui-ci lui dégagea ses mains.

—Qu'est-ce tu fais ?!

—Ça ne se voit pas ? Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne la pas fait ! j'en peux plus moi !

—Non, pas comme ça ! pas à la vue de tout le monde, protesta-t-il doucement.

Le chauffeur recula son visage et balaya du regard les environs.

—Qui, tout le monde ? Il n'y a personne, c'est une maison isolée et il fait nuit noire !

Sasori jeta un œil vers la maison de Sakura. Hidan comprit aussitôt qu'il avait peur d'être surprit par l'adolescente où par ses parents.

—Je vois, murmura-t-il, tout en reprenant ses caresses.

—Elle pourrait nous surprendre, s'alarma l'adolescent, repoussant comme il le pouvait son amant sourd à ses protestations. Elle ne sait rien de ce que je suis.

—Tu veux parler de tes préférences aux mœurs douteuses, ironisa Hidan en l'embrassant dans le cou.

—Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, se plaignait Sasori. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai failli me faire prendre. Je ne me rappelais même plus d'un mensonge que je lui avais raconté. Tu imagines si quelqu'un apprenait pour nous ! mon père, par exemple.

—Je pense qu'il nous lapiderait sur la place du village, répondit le jeune homme avec désinvolture.

Sasori le repoussa de nouveau, plus fort, énervé par l'attitude de son partenaire.

—Décidément, on ne peut jamais avoir de discussions sérieuses avec toi ! tu prends toujours tout à la légère, se plaignit-il.

—Eh bien, comme ça, cela fait l'équilibre entre nous ! riposta Hidan, agacé par le comportement de l'adolescent. Je le sais, tout ce que tu dis, j'en ai parfaitement conscience que notre histoire ne serait pas tolérable pour ton père, où pour n'importe qui dans cette foutue ville. Que ce soit par rapport à notre différence d'âge où parce que nous sommes deux garçons, mais profites un peu de l'instant présent, au lieu de toujours faire ton rabat-joie !

Sur ces mots, il se remit correctement au volant, ne laissant pas le temps à Sasori de réagir et démarra la voiture, puis fit demi-tour afin de regagner le domaine.

Un silence glacial s'installa entre les deux occupants de l'automobile. L'adolescent lança des œillades discrètes vers Hidan, il n'aimait pas se disputer avec lui, mais estimait avoir raison. Cependant, émoustillé malgré lui par la conduite sensuelle de son partenaire l'instant d'avant et ne sachant pas quand aurait lieu leur prochain tête-à-tête, il quémanda à sa manière les caresses qu'il avait refusé quelques minutes plus tôt, en positionnant sa main sur la cuisse de son amant et en la glissant vers l'entre-jambes.

—Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il timidement.

Hidan lui retira sa main d'un geste sec et autoritaire.

—C'est trop tard, je n'ai plus envie.

Mais Sasori ne se démonta pas et insista en remettant sa main à l'endroit propice, tout en appuyant ses caresses. Il ne mit pas longtemps à sentir une réaction virile sous ses doigts.

—C'est trop facile ! rétorqua son amant, tout de même prêt à céder. Tu me jettes et après tu viens mendier comme un chien qui veut son os !

Sasori stoppa net sa main et la retira, vexé de la comparaison.

Ils parcoururent le peu de chemin restant dans un calme oppressant. Arrivé au domaine, Hidan ne s'arrêta pas devant l'allée pour déposer Sasori, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec quiconque, mais se dirigea directement vers les dépendances accolées au reste des bâtiments. Elles servaient à abriter le véhicule et trois calèches, vestiges d'un passé pas si éloigné et qui étaient maintenant entreposées dans un coin, abandonné par le propriétaire des lieux, au profit de l'automobile.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Sasori, surprit.

—Je t 'évite de passer au supplice, déclara simplement son amant.

—De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Sans répondre, le chauffeur se gara et sortit de la voiture, afin d'ouvrir la portière à son passager. Celui-ci le suivait du regard, attendant une réponse.

—J'ai remarqué plusieurs personnes à l'entrée principale qui partaient, en étant escortés par ton père. Je sais bien que tu aurais été gêné de passer au milieu d'eux, parce qu'il en aurait certainement profité pour te dire quelque chose de blessant, histoire de faire le beau devant ses hôtes. Alors, que d'ici, tu n'as qu'à passer par la porte qui relie à la maison et puis monter directement par l'escalier de service. Tu seras plus tranquille.

Encore blessé de la remarque, faite un peu plus tôt à son encontre, Sasori remercia Hidan du bout des lèvres. Néanmoins, il était touché par ce geste.

Descendant de la voiture, il jeta un œil aux calèches qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce. Soudain, il s'approcha de l'une d'elle faite de bois de hêtre avec des sièges de satin grenat et d'une capote à trois soufflets de vache verni, elle était encore bien conservée. Tournant autour, il l'inspecta comme en quête de quelque chose. Intrigué, Hidan le suivit.

—Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tu cherches quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

—Ça ! S'exclama haut et fort Sasori, pareil à un enfant découvrant un trésor.

Il pointait du doigt deux lettres et un motif, gravé près du siège ayant servit au cocher.

—C'est moi qui ai taillé ça ! s'enthousiasma-t-il dans un sourire lui donnant une allure plus enfantine. Avec mon couteau de poche quand j'étais petit, j'y ai inscrit mes initiales et un bonhomme censé me représenter ! Je prenais cette calèche pour un navire dont j'étais le capitaine.

Hidan le regardait s'émerveiller, il ne lui avait jamais vu une telle joie sur le visage.

—Je ne viens jamais ici ! mais je pensais pourtant que mon père les avaient vendues où mises au rebut, poursuivit-il, en caressant le bois de la calèche. Ça me fait bizarre de la revoir.

—C'est vrai que c'est étonnant, elles doivent valoir cher, répondit Hidan en ne comprenant pas l'exaltation que Sasori éprouvait pour ces antiques véhicules.

—Oui, pour ça, bien évidemment ! mais surtout parce qu'elles appartenaient à ma mère et que tout ce qui ait pu venir d'elle, il s'en est débarrassé.

—Elles appartenaient à ta mère ? Reprit Hidan, comprenant soudain l'intérêt que Sasori leur portait.

—Oui ! répondit celui-ci d'une voix empreinte de nostalgie. À chaque sortie qu'elle faisait, elle me prenait avec mon frère elle adorait les conduire ! Elle nous disait que cela lui rappelait son enfance avec mon grand-père. Bien sûr, ça ne plaisait pas à mon père, il trouvait ça mauvais genre pour la femme du maire, de tenir elle-même les rênes d'une calèche. À chaque fois qu'on revenait de promenades, il hurlait, mais elle s'en moquait bien et elle continuait malgré tout.

Marquant une pause, il balaya du regard la pièce et semblant remarquer autre chose, il retrouva un visage moins rayonnant.

—Il n'en manque qu'une. Celle de son accident.

Sasori prononça la fin de sa phrase d'une voix fébrile et chevrotante, on pouvait clairement entendre qu'il se retenait le plus possible de se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Hidan s'approcha et lui frotta le dos, mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation.

—C'est la première fois que tu me parles de ta mère, constatait ce dernier.

—C'est parce que ça me fait mal à chaque fois.

Hidan allait lui répondre une autre phrase pour le réconforter, quand la porte de service s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Kisame et Zabuza. N'y une, n'y deux, Hidan tira Sasori par le bras et ils se cachèrent derrière la calèche. Il guetta les deux hommes et les vit s'approcher de la voiture, en regardant dans tous les sens comme à la recherche de quelqu'un. Ils parlaient, mais pas assez fort pour que le chauffeur puisse comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Finalement, ils sortirent dehors en ricanant sur un sujet dont il ignorait la contenance.

—Ça doit être leur pause, déclara le chauffeur plus pour lui-même. C'est bizarre, parce qu'en général, ils y vont à tour de rôle pour ne pas laisser ton père seul.

—Pourquoi on se cache ?! chuchotait Sasori, tirant le chauffeur de ses réflexions. On ne faisait rien de mal.

—On ne sait jamais ! ils sont assez soupçonneux ces deux-là. Et puis, ça a été comme un réflexe.

Il se tut, attentif au moindre bruit. Se tournant vers l'adolescent, il le trouva superbe, la lune éclairant faiblement son visage délicat et se reflétant dans ses iris couleur noisette, leur donnant une teinte ambrée. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais se contenait, car il ne savait pas si Sasori lui en voulait encore pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

—Je passe devant, annonça-t-il subitement, comme pour échapper à l'appétence qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Je vais voir s'il n'y a personne dans le couloir de service, comme ça, tu en profiteras pour aller dans ta chambre.

Sasori acquiesça de la tête. Il regarda Hidan se diriger vers la porte et après que celui-ci lui fit signe de venir, il le rejoignit et monta les marches après lui avoir souhaité un simple "bonne nuit". Mais arrivé au palier du premier étage, il s'arrêta, fit volte-face et se mit à dévaler les marches rapidement.

Hidan, n'ayant pas bougé, fut étonné de le voir revenir. Il allait lui demander pourquoi il était redescendu, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Sasori enlaça son visage et lui donna un baiser furtif, mais passionné. Il lui souhaita une nouvelle fois "bonne nuit" et s'en retourna aussi vite qu'il était venu. Agréablement surpris par son geste, le chauffeur eut un sourire rêveur.

—Hé ! c'est quoi cet air débile sur ta tronche ?!

À cette voix, Hidan sursauta et se retourna. Kisame et Zabuza encadraient la porte de service qu'ils avaient franchie plus tôt.

—T'étais où ? Questionna le même homme. On t'a cherché partout.

—En quoi ça vous regarde ? Riposta le chauffeur sans se démonter.

—Laisse tomber Kisame ! On s'en fiche, puisqu'on l'a trouvé. Tu nous suis, le patron veut te voir, ordonna-t-il en s'adressant à Hidan.

—Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta tout à coup ce dernier, croyant un instant que le maire aurait pu avoir des soupçons sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec son fils.

—Tu verras bien ! répondit Kisame d'une façon presque menaçante.

Hidan ne bougeait pas, appréhendant le face-à-face avec le maire.

—Bon alors ! Tu y vas ! on n'a pas toute la nuit, s'impatientait l'homme à la peau bleue, tout en bousculant le chauffeur.

—Ne me touche pas ! s'énervait celui-ci, en le poussant à son tour.

Kisame s'approcha plus près de Hidan en le fusillant du regard.

—Tu as un problème ! Tu veux que je t'apprenne à me respecter ?!

Sortant un poignard rétractable qu'il avait toujours sur lui, il approcha la lame du cou du chauffeur en le dévisageant avec provocation, laissant apparaître un fin sourire qui s'étira de tout son long sur son visage.

—On se calme, les gars, intervint l'autre employé, en repoussant Kisame une main sur son torse. Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour si peu.

Son acolyte repoussa sa main et s'éloigna de quelques pas, maugréant dans sa barbe. Ce court incident passé, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bureau.

Arrivé à la porte, Hidan allait actionner la poignée quand Zabuza le devança en l'intimant de s'arrêter. Il frappa au battant et demanda assez haut s'ils pouvaient entrer. Des chuchotements de voix s'échappaient de la pièce, puis on entendit des bruits de pas avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

Kohada une jeune fille d'environ dix-neuf ans, domestique fraîchement engagée, sortit du bureau rouge de honte tout en réarrangeant ses vêtements. Sans lever le regard, elle se sauva d'un pas vif.

—Tu viendras me voir après ma jolie, persifla Kisame en laissant échapper un rire railleur.

Hidan comprenant toute de suite ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans le bureau, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir et restait interdit. Il connaissait peu cette jeune fille, qu'il savait de nature discrète et timide. Il avait sympathisé avec elle, dés son arrivée, voulant la mettre à l'aise et il était persuadé que le maire avait du abuser de son faible caractère.

—Entre Hidan, héla Madara.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, dévisageant le maire. Ce dernier, voyant les sourcils froncés que son chauffeur avait en le regardant, comprit immédiatement l'origine de son attitude.

—Je te serais reconnaissant de ne rien répéter, Hidan ! À personne ! déclara-t-il, l'air faussement détaché par la situation. Après tout, il est normal que le propriétaire des lieux profite de ce qu'il a sur ces terres, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se gaussa, fière de lui et les deux gardes du corps l'imitèrent. Le chauffeur révulsé par le comportement du maire, prit une mine encore plus sombre, que ce dernier remarqua aussitôt.

—Tu ne sembles pas apprécier ma façon d'être, Hidan ? Déclara Madara. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit le, mais je serai peut-être dans l'obligation de me passer de tes services et puis, je ne sais pas si tu retrouverais si facilement du travail ! il est parfois dur d'en retrouver un, surtout si l'on s'est fait renvoyer pour une quelconque faute grave.

Hidan sourcilla à cet avertissement. Il savait, pour le côtoyer depuis maintenant six mois, que le maire avait le licenciement facile quand il s'agissait de protéger ses intérêts, pourtant ceci lui paraissait risible, sachant qu'il était capable de bien pire que ça.

—Où il pourrait t'arriver la même chose qu'à Hayate ! argumenta Kisame. Tu sais, cet employé un peu trop fouineur dont on a dû se séparer.

Sa menace à peine voilée eut cette fois-ci, l'effet escompté sur le chauffeur. Il savait très bien ce qui était arrivé à ce jeune domestique, puisque contre son gré, il avait dû transporter son corps jusqu'à une falaise surplombant l'océan, où Zabuza et Kisame l'avaient jeté. Tout ça, parce qu'il avait contrarié Madara, selon les dires des deux hommes. C'était la seule explication qu'on avait bien voulu lui donner.

Du coup, même si le personnage le révulsait au plus haut point, Hidan s'excusa s'il avait pu le froisser. Mais ce n'était pas tant les menaces, faite à son encontre qu'il le faisait "s'aplatir" devant Madara, mais surtout parce que la perspective d'être loin de Sasori, lui était intolérable. Il était si innocent, si naïf, ignorant la plupart des choses perpétrées sous ce toit, ainsi que celle où Hidan avait joué un rôle, aussi petit qu'il ait été et qu'il n'espérait que jamais l'adolescent ne le découvre.

Suite à cette conversation, le maire vint à parler du sujet pour lequel il avait exigé la présence de son chauffeur il s'agissait simplement de l'emploi du temps pour la semaine à venir, ou de nombreux déplacements étaient prévus.

Puis peu à peu, au fil de la nuit, chaque âme composant le domaine regagnèrent leur chambre, tombant dans les bras de Morphée et faisant appartenir au passé cette soirée maintenant terminée.

Samedi 11 avril 1936, ville de Dimadia

Le soleil resplendissait haut dans le ciel en cette journée d'avril et Sakura observait le doux ballet des nuages au travers de sa fenêtre. En vacances scolaires depuis la veille au matin et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine suivante, elle prenait son temps et se prélassait dans son lit. Mais Mébuki n'aimant pas voir sa fille lambiner, vint l'en sortir, exigeant d'elle son aide pour divers menus travaux qu'elle trouvait toujours à lui faire effectuer.

Pendant le repas de midi, que la mère avait préparé, secondée par l'adolescente, cette dernière avait demandé si elle pouvait aller se promener en ville l'après-midi. Ses parents acceptant, bien que son père lui ait posé un tas de questions, ils avaient été heureux de la voir sourire, repensant encore à l'incident de la veille. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait abordé le sujet devant elle, se contentant d'en parler entre eux.

Le déjeuner passé, Sakura s'était empressé de faire la vaisselle et dévalait à présent la pente sur son vélo en se dirigeant vers la ville, heureuse de pouvoir profiter de ses congés, loin des longs horaires de son lycée. Se laissant porter par la vitesse, elle tendait ses jambes de chaque côté de la bicyclette, faisant remonter sa robe en dessous de laquelle le vent s'engouffrait, tandis qu'elle appréciait sentir sa chevelure fouetter d'un seul mouvement le courant d'air provoqué par sa descente. Arrivée en bas de la côte, elle s'empressa de freiner, se servant de ses ballerines pour ne pas brusquer l'arrêt, créant ainsi l'échauffement de ses semelles qu'elle put ressentir sur la plante de ses pieds.

Rentrant dans l'agglomération, elle se dirigea en son centre, vers l'une des boutiques florales de la ville où sa meilleure amie résidait, puisque ses parents en étaient les exploitants. Il s'agissait de Ino Yamanaka, une adolescente du même âge qu'elle et qui était avec Sasori et une autre jeune fille, ses plus proches amis. Et bien que contrairement à Sakura, elle ait décidé d'arrêter l'école après l'obtention de son certificat et de travailler à la boutique familiale, les deux adolescentes étaient restés proches, se donnant souvent rendez-vous le week-end ou parfois le soir après le dîner, quand les parents de bonne humeur, accordaient plus d'une heure pour leur entrevue.

Arrivée à destination, Sakura descendit de son vélo et l'accola à l'un des murs prés du magasin où elle entra, faisant tinter une petite cloche installée au-dessus de la porte, prévue pour avertir d'une quelconque entrée. Une femme souriante arriva par l'arrière-boutique : il s'agissait de la mère de son amie, qui reconnaissant l'adolescente, lui demanda de patienter pendant qu'elle partait chercher sa fille. Pendant ce temps, Sakura regardant distraitement les étalages et le sol où de nombreuses fleurs et plantes étaient entreposées, ferma un instant les yeux, profitant au mieux de l'air fleuri et humide qui assaillaient ses narines dès qu'elle poussait la porte de la jardinerie, plongeant à chaque visite son sens olfactif dans un bien-être entêtant. Des bruits de pas lui firent rouvrir les yeux, découvrant son amie qui vint lui faire la bise en affichant une mine boudeuse, pour ensuite traîner ses pas vers l'extérieur. Sakura jeta un œil perplexe à la mère qui répondit par un seul haussement d'épaule. Son amie dehors, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses, finit par la suivre, après avoir salué la femme d'un signe de la main.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es disputée avec tes parents ?!

Répondant par la négative en marmonnant entre ses dents, Ino marchait devant son amie d'une allure vive, forçant Sakura à augmenter sa cadence pour pouvoir la suivre au mieux. Elle pencha ensuite sa tête pour voir son visage et y découvrit une expression proche de la colère. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir poussée à avoir une mine pareille, l'adolescente insista :

—Racontes-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Rien.

—Mais si, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas !

Ino bredouilla une phrase incompréhensible pour Sakura et s'agaçant de cela, elle lui prit le bras et la força à s'arrêter.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?

—Mais rien ! Lâches-moi !

—Bon ! Si c'est pour me faire la gueule, tu n'as qu'a rentrer chez toi !

Sakura partit aussitôt sa phrase terminée sans attendre aucune réponse.

—Attends !

Ino qui venait de crier ce mot, se rapprocha de son amie, sous l'air interrogateur de celle-ci.

—Quoi ?!

—Tu as raison. Je me suis disputée avec mes parents.

—À propos de quoi ?!

—Ben…à propos d'un garçon !

—Quel garçon ?…et puis, pourquoi tu me faisais la tête alors ?

—Simplement parce que ça venait de se passer… ! Mais le garçon, tu ne le connais pas de toute façon.

Sakura, songeuse, repensait à la mère de Ino, qui ne lui avait pourtant pas paru fâchée. Mais elle s'était sûrement tenue face à elle par bonnes manières. Mettant cela de côté, elle se tourna vers son amie dont les traits était encore empreint d'animosité.

—Même si je ne le connais pas, dis-moi son nom à ce garçon !

L'adolescente blonde jeta un regard glacial à son amie, comme si elle venait de l'offenser. Toutefois, elle se mit à sourire d'une façon que Sakura jugea forcée, la poussant à se dire que la dispute avec ses parents avait dû être fortement houleuse pour qu'elle ait du mal à se calmer.

—C'est…c'est le livreur de fleurs !

—Le livreur de fleurs ?! Je croyais que tes parents faisaient pousser eux-mêmes leur fleurs ?!

—Pas toutes ! Le tiers de celles que l'on vend, ils se les font livrer par une autre entreprise située près de la capitale.

—Ah d'accord ! Et donc, avec ce garçon ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

—Mes parents nous ont surpris à nous embrasser ce matin et ils trouvent qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi !

—Tu…tu as embrassé un garçon ?! Ça fait combien de temps que tu le fréquentes ? Tu aurais pu me le dire !

—Je ne le fréquente pas vraiment ! On flirte juste quand il livre et ce matin c'était la première fois qu'ont s'embrassaient !

—Et qu'est-ce qui les poussent à dire qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi !

—Mon père trouve juste qu'il a un comportement pas digne de moi.

—Pourquoi ?!

—J'en sais rien, tu n'as qu'a leur demander !

Sakura observait en biais Ino qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer, pourtant la curiosité fit qu'elle voulait en savoir davantage.

—Et…qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon ?

S'arrêtant de marcher, l'adolescente blonde réprima un rire en regardant Sakura de bas en haut, avant de reprendre son chemin.

—Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Tu le sais ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sakura se demandait à quoi pouvait-elle faire référence.

—De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

—Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Hier soir, tu as embrassé le fils du maire ! Je ne parle pas de Sasori, mais de l'aîné !

Sakura surprise, s'arrêta à la suite de cette phrase et fixa Ino :

—Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?!

—Ah, tu ne nies pas ! C'est madame Shijimi qui est venu ce matin au magasin ! Son chat était encore rentré par une des lucarnes de notre cave et mon père l'a appelé pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Et c'est là qu'elle nous à raconté ce qu'il s'est passé une vrai cancanière, celle-là.

—Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

—On s'en fiche, c'est ta version que je veux ! À moins que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler ?

—Si, mais je ne voulais pas en faire toute une histoire, répondit Sakura dans un souffle. Et puis ce n'était pas un baiser consentant. Il m'a forcée !

—Il t'a forcée ?! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle nous a dit !

—Attends ! Ce n'est quand même pas aussi pour ça que tu me fais la gueule depuis tout à l'heure ?

—Mais non, je te l'ai expliqué pourquoi "je faisais la gueule" comme tu dis.

—Oui c'est vrai ! Mais tu crois qu'elle va dire sa version à tout le monde ?

—À ton avis ! On habite peut-être dans une ville, mais quand quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire se passe, il y en a toujours pour le raconter ! Et elle n'était pas la seule à la soirée, donc… !

Bien qu'elle s'en doutait, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses fit une grimace démontrant sa contrariété, n'étant pas ravie d'être dans les prochains sujets de conversations.

—Ne t'en fais pas, continua Ino. Les gens passeront vite à autre chose. Bon alors tu me racontes !

Sakura fut surprise du changement presque radical de son amie. Elle démontrait de la curiosité pour sa version des faits de la veille et ne connaissant pas la vérité, Sakura ne pouvait pas la blâmer, bien que cela ne la réjouissait en rien de s'exprimer sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui expliqua donc avec précision le déroulement des événements, et tout en discutant, les deux adolescentes arrivèrent devant chez leur autre amie, Hinata Hyûga, qu'elles venaient chercher pour leur sortie de l'après-midi. Elle eut aussi droit au récit de Sakura, puisque celle-ci n'avait pas commencé à le raconter, mettant ainsi au courant la nouvelle venue d'une "affaire" dont elle n'avait pas encore eu vent.

Cela devait bien faire près de trois heures que les filles arpentaient les rues de la ville, entrant et sortant dans diverses boutiques de vêtements et de mercerie, à la recherche d'un coup de cœur vestimentaire et de tissus orignaux, afin de coudre des robes à l'aide des patrons qu'elles trouvaient dans les magazines sur la mode et qui donnaient l'astuce aux meilleures manieuses de l'aiguille pour reproduire les œuvres de grands couturiers.

S'arrêtant devant une vitrine, où une vendeuse placardait une affiche publicitaire vendant les mérites de la dernière _Gaine Cadolle__**(1)**_, Ino, friande de tout ce qui était en vogue, fut intéressée par cet article.

—Attendez les filles, cria-t-elle à ses amies qui avaient continué leur chemin. Ça ne vous dirait pas d'entrer cinq minutes.

—On avait dit qu'on faisait une pause, protesta Sakura. J'en ai marre de marcher, moi !

—Oh allez ! pas longtemps !

Cédant à ses suppliques, les deux autres adolescentes entrèrent à leur tour dans la boutique, qui s'avérait être spécialisé dans les dessous féminins et masculins, entraînant un léger rougissement sur les joues de ces dernières, gênées de se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit et au milieu de femmes plus mûres.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on vienne faire dans ce genre de boutique ?

—Ah là là ! Sois pas coincée comme ça, Sakura, lui répondit Ino en inspectant déjà des soutiens-gorge en dentelle et soie caoutchoutée. Hinata, c'est quoi ta taille ?!

Ayant prononcé sa question assez haut en ne s'en rendant pas compte, Ino accentua davantage l'empourprement de son amie.

—Besoin d'aide mesdemoiselles ? Les apostropha une vendeuse à l'allure filiforme et au sourire forcée.

—Non merci ça ira, lui répondit Ino avec la même exagération d'amabilité. On regarde juste.

—Bien ! Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas, je serai près du comptoir !

Repartant aussitôt, la femme partit se poster à l'endroit indiqué, ne détachant ses yeux des trois adolescentes seulement quand elle était sollicitée par d'autres clientes.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à nous regarder celle-là ! Elle n'a jamais rien vu, protestait d'une voix basse Ino. Elle a peur qu'on la vole, où quoi ?!

—C'est certainement ça, répondit Sakura. On ferrait mieux de sortir.

—Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on ne fait rien de mal !

Reprenant son inspection, elle sollicita l'aide de Hinata pour la taille des bonnets, pendant que Sakura, en retrait, attendait les bras croisés en regardant ses deux amies. Ino, bien que plus enjouée qu'à leurs retrouvailles du début d'après-midi, restait un tantinet froide envers elle, et cela Sakura, ne pouvait l'expliquer. Elle recevait d'ailleurs, quelques piques par-ci, par-là, sous le regard interrogateur de Hinata, ayant l'air d'avoir remarqué la façon d'être de l'adolescente blonde. Toutefois, la jeune Haruno, laissait faire, se disant que ça lui passerait et se contentait d'encaisser sans rien dire, bien que ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Tout en cherchant ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à agir de la sorte envers elle, Sakura patientait, le temps que ses amies finissent leurs emplettes et se mit à les contempler distraitement.

Ino, déjà dotée d'une grande beauté pour son âge, était pourvu d'une chevelure à l'extrême blondeur d'une longueur atteignant ses fesses, ainsi que d'autres atouts comme de grands yeux bleus clairs aux longs cils et un corps très mince. Hinata, quant à elle, avait les cheveux foncés, la peau claire, des iris aux teintes lavande, et une silhouette menue doté d'une poitrine généreuse pour son âge. Fille d'un avocat, elle avait perdu sa mère tôt dans l'enfance et vivait avec son père, ainsi que sa petite sœur, dans un quartier riche de la ville où d'autres membres de sa famille résidaient.

—Hé Sakura, tu ne choisis rien ! l'interpellait Ino. Tu devrais profiter de ne pas avoir ta mère avec toi pour t'acheter quelques choses d'autre que des brassières. Tiens, prends ça !

Elle lui tendait un ensemble en satin et en tulle sur lequel il y avait une bande jarretelle prévue pour attacher des bas et Sakura, bien qu'embarrassée, se mit à l'examiner de plus prés, trouvant vraiment beau les détails cousus mains. Réfléchissant un instant, elle se décida finalement à le prendre après avoir vérifié le prix et s'être laissé convaincre par Ino de l'acheter, suivant ensuite ses amies qui partaient en direction des collants.

—Regardez comme ça me va bien !

Ino tenait devant elle un soutien-gorge corselet en marquisette, satin extensible et dentelle rose en l'agitant avec gaieté et en prenant les mêmes poses que la plupart des pin-up dans les magazines de mode, provoquant le rire chez Hinata et même chez Sakura qui oubliait le temps d'un instant le comportement bizarre qu'elle lui trouvait. Et tout en riant, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses ne fit pas attention à une femme se tenant derrière eux et qu'elle bouscula en reculant.

—Oh pardon, excusez-moi ! déclara-t-elle avant de se retourner. Je ne vous…,

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, stupéfaite de reconnaître Mikoto, la femme du maire en face d'elle. Cette dernière avait l'air de l'être tout autant et se mit à regarder ce que Sakura tenait dansses mains, provoquant un nouveau rougissement de celle-ci, qui d'un geste vif, mit vite derrière son dos le sous-vêtement.

—Madame Uchiwa, balbutiait-elle. Ravie de vous voir…comment allez-vous ?

—Euh…bien, merci.

Jetant un œil sur les deux autres adolescentes en les saluant d'un sourire, elle opina ensuite de la tête vers Sakura en guise de salut et fit demi-tour, se rendant à la caisse pour payer ses achats.

—C'est bien la femme du maire ?!demanda Hinata en se rapprochant de son amie.

—Oui ! mais encore heureux qu'elle ne parle pas à ma mère. J'aurai passé un sale quart-d'heure.

—Pourquoi ? Ta mère est plutôt sympa normalement !

—Oui, mais elle l'aurait dit à mon père et je ne pense pas que ça lui aurait plu.

—Le connaissant, c'est sûr, intervint Ino en marquant une brève pause. Bon ! on paye et on y va ! Moi j'ai ce que je voulais et vous ?

Les deux autres adolescentes acquiescèrent et la suivirent afin de payer leurs achats, sous l'œil inquisiteur de la vendeuse qui retrouva le sourire suite à la somme totale de ces trois clientes. Elles sortirent ensuite de la boutique, se retrouvant sur le trottoir à la recherche de leur prochaine occupation.

—Bon ! on va où les filles maintenant ?! Questionnait Sakura en posant ses sacs au sol.

—Je ne sais, répondit Ino en regardant son bracelet-montre, il n'est que quatre heures et demie, on a qu'à aller boire un chocolat au salon de thé.

Toutes trois d'accord, elles se dirigèrent vers le lieu de leur nouvelle destination et entrèrent à l'intérieur, encombrées de leurs achats. Marchant vers une table, elles se retournèrent quand elles entendirent quelqu'un héler Sakura. Celle-ci, obliquant son regard vers la droite, d'où était provenue la voix, fut surprise de se retrouver à nouveau en présence de la femme du maire, mais surtout de Sasuke et de Naruto, ce dernier étant celui qui l'avait appelé.

—Sakura ! comment ça va depuis hier ? lui demanda-t-il en affichant un grand sourire.

—Bien, merci et…toi ?

Se rappelant de son visage mais plus de son prénom, elle était étonnée que lui s'en souvienne et qu'il l'apostrophe comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps. De leur côté, Hinata et Ino faisaient basculer leurs regards de Sakura à l'adolescent blond, se demandant qui il était, car reconnaissant la femme du maire qu'ils avaient croisées plus tôt, elles n'avaient toutefois aucune idée de l'identification des deux autres.

—Toi et tes amies vous n'avez qu'a venir à côté de nous ! Ça ne vous dérange pas madame Uchiwa ?!

—Non, évidemment que non !

—Et moi tu ne me demandes pas mon avis, marmonnait Sasuke à son ami.

—Commences pas !

—Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais deux beaux garçons, glissa Ino à l'oreille de Sakura. Surtout le brun, ses blessures au visage lui donnent un côté viril.

Étant la moins farouche des trois, elle s'asseyait aussitôt, se retrouvant assise près de l'adolescent blond qui s'était poussé en direction de Sasuke et de Mikoto, laissant ainsi la place aux filles. Hinata se glissa ensuite, suivit de Sakura qui s'était exécutée, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait invité à se joindre à eux alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que brièvement. Mettant un temps à s'installer à cause de leurs sacs qui les encombraient, elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir arriver un garçon de café qui avec un petit carnet à la main, prit leur commande et repartit une fois fait.

—Tu te souviens de moi quand même ! s'inquiétait Naruto en se penchant vers Sakura.

—Oui bien sûr !

—Me voilà rassuré ! j'avais un doute en voyant ta tête.

Riant doucement à sa propre remarque, il se tourna ensuite vers les autres filles en se présentant et en demandant leurs noms en retour, ce qui provoqua un énorme rougissement de la part de Hinata, peu habituée aux garçons de son âge à cause de l'éducation stricte qu'elle recevait. Ensuite il prit l'initiative de présenter Sasuke, voyant qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais ne prenant toujours pas la parole, celui-ci ne fit qu'un bref signe de tête pour les saluer et enfin pour finir, il se permit de faire de même envers Mikoto.

—J'ai déjà rencontré ces demoiselles tout à l'heure, Naruto, répliqua celle-ci d'un sourire.

—Ah oui ! à quel moment ?!

—Pendant que vous m'attendiez ici.

Un groupe de femmes entrant dans l'établissement attira l'œil de Mikoto qui en connaissant quelque-unes, annonça dans un sourire qu'elle allait les saluer et qu'elle reviendrait chercher Naruto et Sasuke quand le moment serait venu. Se faisant, elle remercia en son for intérieur l'entrée de ses dames, car en vérité, elle s'était sentie de trop au milieu des adolescents, déjà que le fait que son fils ait insisté pour l'accompagner pour faire ses emplettes l'avait ennuyé pour lui. Car bien souvent, il avait patienté avec Naruto en dehors des boutiques pendant qu'elle effectuait ses achats, sauf pour la dernière, celle de la lingerie, où en attendant qu'elle finisse d'acheter ce qu'elle cherchait, ils étaient partis l'attendre au café. Et pendant son très bref trajet, alors qu'elle se rendait vers les nouvelles venues, son fils la suivait du regard, comme un parent surveille son enfant lors de ses "vadrouilles", l'ayant surtout escorté en ville pour la sortir du Domaine et l'éloigner autant qu'il le pouvait de son oncle.

—Dis donc, il a l'air perdu sans sa mère celui-là, chuchotait Ino à Hinata. Il veut peut-être que je le dorlote à sa place.

Rejetant sa queue de cheval vers l'arrière, elle se mit à lancer des œillades à Sasuke en prenant son air le plus avantageux possible. Celui-ci le remarquant, la dévisageait à son tour avant de détourner le regard, ce que Sakura ne manqua pas de voir, lui provoquant une petite pointe de jalousie. Naruto voulant paraître décontracté, se cala au fond de la banquette et posa ses bras sur le haut, entourant indirectement Ino et Sasuke, qui le repoussa en se décalant, lui valant un regard en coin de l'adolescent blond qui prit son verre pour trouver une nouvelle "occupation" à sa main.

—Vous êtes toutes les trois au lycée du Nord(2), déclara Naruto en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

—Non, moi je n'y suis pas, répondit Ino. Mais Sakura y est ! Hinata aussi, mais elle prévoit d'étudier à Paris à la rentrée ! Elle veut intégrer une école de danse !

—Ah oui, c'est vrai ?! Je suis content de rencontrer une future danseuse ! Pas vrai Sasuke !

Tapant du coude son ami, celui-ci répondit par un murmure, alors que Hinata souriait, embarrassée par le regard bleu azur du garçon.

—Et toi tu fais quoi alors, si tu ne vas plus à l'école ?

—Je travaille chez mes parents qui sont fleuristes.

—Tu travailles dans les fleurs ! C'est pour ça que tu sens bon alors !

Son commentaire fit rire l'adolescente blonde d'une manière exagéré, alors que de son côté Sasuke roula des yeux à la phrase de son ami qu'il jugeait ridicule.

—Et vous deux, vous êtes au lycée du Sud(_**3) **_? Demanda Ino, alors que le garçon de café amenait les boissons des adolescentes.

—Ouais ! Mais Sasuke il est interne, pas moi !

—Et comment vous avez connus Sakura tous les deux ?!

—On s'est rencontrés hier soir au bal.

—C'est récent alors !

—Oui, mais ça aurait été dommage que l'on ne se croise pas ! déclara Naruto en faisant un clin d'œil à Sakura.

Celle-ci légèrement intimidé, ne rougissait pas pour autant, contrairement à Hinata qui ne faisait que regarder le fond de son verre depuis leur échange. Tandis que de son côté, Sasuke jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers sa mère, donnant l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait, mais son regard croisait par moment celui de Ino, et il semblait avoir parfois du mal à se détacher de ses yeux. Ce que Sakura remarqua de nouveau.

—Et pourquoi Sasori n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda subitement cette dernière.

—Ouah tu parles ? J'ai eu un doute, plaisantait gentiment Naruto.

—Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Elles n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des garçons.

—Eh ! Parles pour toi !

—Je ne suis pas enfermé dans un lycée de filles toute la journée, moi ! Je vois plus de monde que vous !

Sakura allait rétorquer quand Naruto intervint, la coupant dans son élan :

—Sasori c'est ton copain ?!

—Naruto, maugréait Sasuke.

—Quoi ! je ne fais rien de mal ! Ça t'ennuie Sakura, ce que je te demande ?

—Non !

—Ben tu vois ! Alors ! c'est ton copain ?

—Non, c'est juste mon ami d'enfance.

—C'est intéressant ça !

Prononçant sa phrase dans un sourire étiré, il provoqua cette fois-ci le rougissement de Sakura qui à l'instar de Hinata, trouva son regard fort attrayant.

—Mais elle plaît au grand frère par contre ! intervint Ino avec gaieté.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi !

—Ben non, c'est pas n'importe quoi ! Il t'a bien embrassé non ?!

Sakura, piquée au vif par la remarque de Ino, qu'elle ne reconnaissait vraiment pas dans son attitude, se leva et ramassa ses sacs au pied de la table. Ses efforts pour se contenir tout l'après-midi avaient eu raison d'elle. Qui plus est, le fait que Ino aborde ce sujet devant les deux garçons fût de trop.

—Où tu vas ?

—Je rentre chez moi !

Partant sans adresser la moindre attention aux autres, elle sortit précipitamment, laissant les adolescents perplexes, la suivent du regard et la voyant ensuite passer devant la vitrine avec l'allure décidée.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle est susceptible, pesta Ino. En plus elle n'a même pas payée ce qu'elle a but.

—Laisses, c'est pour moi ! Vous feriez mieux de la rejoindre, elle n'avait pas l'air contente !

—Non ! C'est elle qui a voulu partir ! Je suis bien moi ici !

—Moi je vais peut-être y aller par contre, annonça Hinata.

Puis plus basse, elle s'adressa à son amie, la voix légèrement empreinte de reproches.

—Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passée hier !

Naruto qui avait entendu la déclaration de Hinata, malgré les précautions de celle-ci, s'exclama, curieux :

—Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu hier ?!

Ino, bien qu'elle estimait que cela ne devait pas être répété, jugea qu'elle pouvait le dire aux deux garçons, puisque de toute manière, ils seraient certainement au courant, au vu des différentes personnes relatant les faits. Hinata, bien qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié pas la façon dont Ino s'était adressé à Sakura, décida de rester, voulant surtout être sûr que Ino ne dirait pas n'importe quoi. Cette dernière, consciente d'être au centre de l'attention des deux adolescents, prit exprès son temps avant de commencer son discours, buvant une gorgée de son thé au citron au préalable.

De son côté, Sakura, pleine de ressentiment envers Ino, était retournée à grand pas chercher son vélo qu'elle avait laissé contre le mur de la jardinerie, ne prenant pas attention à la mère de celle-ci qui la héla en vain. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa maison, elle ne décolérait pas, ne comprenant pas l'attitude que l'adolescente blonde avait pu avoir, car jamais elle ne s'était comporté comme ça et lui avait parlé de cette façon, se servant en plus d'une chose qu'elle lui avait confié. Il y avait aussi le fait que le garçon qui lui avait "tapé dans l'œil" ne daigne toujours pas la regarder et semble "fasciné" à la vue de Ino mais Sakura refusait de se dire que c'était ça qui la contrariait le plus. Accentuant davantage la fréquence de son pédalage au rythme de ses sombres pensées, elle laissait dévaler sur ses joues des larmes d'amertume.

…à suivre…

_**Gaine Cadolle**__**(1)**__**: **__Marque réelle__qui existe toujours et qui créa une gaine en tricot élastique suite à la demande de Coco Chanel. Car à l'époque, la gaine n'avait pas la connotation de "ringardise" qu'elle a de nos jours, mais était le nouveau style de sous-vêtement, succédant aux corsets et__qui par leur fonction et grâce à leurs différents tissus et matières (___latex, caoutchouc, satin, mousseline…___) avait pour but premier de sublimer la silhouette en_soulignant la taille, maintenir et remonter le buste, ainsi que coller aux hanches.

_**Lycée du Nord**__**(2)**_ _**:**_ Lycée privé de filles (nom inventé)

_**Lycée du Sud**__**(3)**_: Lycée privé de garçons (nom inventé)

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !  
N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :-)


	6. Chapter 6

__L'histoire se déroule à l'époque d'avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; toutefois certains lieux et certaines villes sont tirés de mon imagination. Quant aux événements historiques, j'essaierai au mieux de coller à l'histoire grâce au peu de mes connaissances et en m'informant aux travers de livres et de malgré tout, il subsiste des incohérences historiques, n'hésitez pas à me le ne prétends aucunement avoir la science infuse n'y être incollable concernant cette époque, mais j'ai toujours été intéressé par les nombreux pans sombres de cette période troublée.__

Sakura, seize ans, passe ses journées entre ses proches et les rêves naïfs qu'une adolescente de son âge peut avoir. Un soir, lors d'un bal, elle fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge et tombe sous son charme, contrairement à lui qui ne semble pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle. Pourtant, malgré quelques péripéties, ils se rapprocheront, mais les nombreux obstacles prompts à les séparer et l'ombre de la guerre viendront tout chambouler.  
Pleine d'espoir et de courage, la jeune fille ignore encore les différents événements qu'elle sera amenée à vivre. Entre joies et peines, rires et larmes, bonheurs et drames, elle connaîtra de nombreux rebondissements qu'elle devra apprendre à surmonter pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

****Personnages principaux :**** Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sasori Uchiwa (nom que je lui donne pour les besoins de mon récit)  
****Personnages secondaires :**** Obito Uchiwa, Hidan, Mikoto Uchiwa, Mébuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka...etc. Il y en a d'autres, mais je cite les plus présents, pour l'instant.

* * *

****Couples**** : à découvrir...(hétéro/Yaoi)

****Univers Alternatif /OOC :**** (plus ou moins flagrant selon certains personnages)

* * *

__Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette fanfiction, sont tous présents dans le manga, même s'ils s'y jouent un rôle minime.__

* * *

Bonjour ^^  
Après une longue attente, voici la suite de mon histoire avec le chapitre 6.  
Je suis désolée pour ce contre-temps dû à un souci perso.

J'ai conscience que le délai pour poster mon chapitre est énorme, et même si je ne peux pas promettre d'être extrêmement rapide pour le prochain, je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit pas aussi long ;w;

Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !

Présence de Lime

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Lundi 6 avril 1936, ville de Dimadia

Sept heures sonnaient au clocher de l'église, propageant son onde sonore alentour. Dans l'un des appartements se trouvant au centre de la ville, son résonnement ne parvenait même plus aux oreilles de son habitant, tellement cela était devenu une habitude pour lui de l'entendre. La fenêtre du salon était ouverte de moitié et appuyé dans l'encadrement, Obito expulsait la fumée de sa cigarette au-dehors, tout en contemplant d'un œil détaché la presque tranquille agitation de la commune en plein préparatif de jour de marché.

—Devines qui c'est ?

—Arrêtes ce genre de chose. J'ai horreur de ça !

Se débarrassant d'un mouvement de tête agacé des mains que Karin avait posées sur ses yeux, Obito n'accorda pas la moindre déférence à sa compagne de débauche, préférant s'attarder sur l'inhalation de son tabac blond.

—Comme la dernière fois, tu te réveilles de mauvaise humeur ! Ça ne te plaît pas d'être avec moi ?! C'est pourtant toi qui es venu me chercher.

La jeune fille attrapa sur la table basse l'étui à cigarettes laissé par Obito. Ouvrant la boîte en métal, elle s'apprêtait à en prendre une, lorsqu'il l'arrêta d'un geste.

—J'ai horreur des femmes qui fument.

—Pourquoi ?! Tu fumes bien toi !

L'opportunité de répondre sur l'instant échappa à Obito, en raison de la rapidité dont elle fit preuve pour saisir le mégot d'entre ses doigts. Le portant à ses lèvres et expulsant par défiance la fumée à peine inspirée dans le visage du jeune homme, qui agacé en reprit aussitôt possession.

—Tu verrais mieux de t'habiller et de rentrer chez ton père avant qu'il ne se rende compte que tu as fait le mur.

—T'es vraiment pressé de me voir partir ! Tu en attends une autre, c'est ça ?!

—Non, j'ai simplement autre chose à faire.

—Ah oui ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Ça ne te regarde pas.

—Très bien comme tu le veux ! Gardes tes secrets, je m'en fiche après tout. Mais en tout cas pour mon vieux, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il se fiche de savoir où je me trouve, parce que je suis un poids pour lui ! Et puis je suis bien ici avec toi.

Obito repoussa la jeune fille qui s'était approchée pour l'enlacer, énervant celle-ci par son attitude qui n'insista pas plus et tourna les talons pour retourner dans la chambre. Il perçut presque aussitôt un picotement aigu entre ses doigts qui n'était rien d'autre que la cigarette arrivée au terme de sa consommation se désintégrant petit à petit, en ne laissant place qu'à de la cendre tombant au sol. Le temps de l'instant, il oublia le monde l'entourant, complètement absorbé par ce simple mégot qui se consumait, faisant fi de la douleur et appréciant même la ressentir, ne bronchant pas et le gardant jusqu'au bout.

Quand il ne resta que les résidus de poussière, il les balaya du pied et se repositionna près de la fenêtre, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon lequel était son seul habit revêtu.

—Je peux au moins prendre un verre d'eau !

La jeune fille, désormais habillée et sortant de la chambre, n'avait attendu aucune réponse et s'était précipitée vers la cuisine, lançant au passage un regard noir à Obito. Celui-ci, habitué à ce genre de réaction dès qu'il ne répondait plus aux minauderies féminines que par son attitude méprisante, ne semblait pas pour le moins du monde affecté, mais n'aimant pas que l'on touche à ses affaires, il décida de la suivre. Il découvrit Karin, assise à la table et se tartinant un reste de motte de beurre sur ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la huche à pain. La voyant ainsi, il fut irrité de son sans-gêne évident, constatant qu'elle prenait déjà ses aises, se croyant maîtresse des lieux après deux séances de coït et quelques feintes intentions, déployées par le brun ténébreux. Devenue indésirable maintenant qu'elle avait rempli le rôle qu'il lui attribuait, à savoir satisfaire ses besoins primitifs, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose la voir partir.

—Tu aurais pu demander avant de te servir.

Il avait employé son ton le plus dur pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne lui était de plus aucune utilité, mais celle-ci avait la particularité de réagir différemment de ce qu'il aurait pu penser.

—Sers-toi donc un café et fais-m'en un par la même occasion ! et puis viens t'asseoir au lieu de rester debout.

—Pour qui te prends-tu à me donner des ordres ! Tu n'es pas chez toi ici !

—Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une suggestion. Comme je suis ton invitée, tu dois me faire plaisir.

Obito préféra se taire en ignorant la jeune fille et porta son attention sur la préparation du café à l'aide de sa machine italienne qu'il posa ensuite sur le gaz en surveillant que l'eau ne bout pas.

Karin continuait de manger tout en observant avec attention la décoration de la cuisine. Elle était semblable à toutes les pièces de la maison lumineuse et spacieuse. Elle possédait également une touche de luxe que l'on retrouvait dans les divers objets et appareils ménagers de l'appartement. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu une telle modernité, pas même dans sa propre maison où le mobilier était modeste, malgré le revenu de son père qui occupait le poste de directeur de la prison de la ville.

Obito vint s'asseoir en face de Karin et déposa sur la table deux tasses d'où émanait l'arôme délicat de café torréfié qui chatouillait leurs narines de son fumet.

—Dis-moi Obito ! Comment fais-tu pour te payer toutes ces choses ? Il me semble que tu ne travailles pas.

En entendant ces mots, Obito suspendit ses gestes et toisa la jeune fille en essayant d'insuffler dans son regard, tout le mépris qu'il ressentait sur l'instant.

—De quoi tu te mêles ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! Dépêches-toi plutôt de finir ton café et casses-toi de chez moi.

—Pourquoi es-tu si agressif ? Je suis gentille avec toi, je te laisse me faire ce que tu veux et en échange tu es tout le temps sur les nerfs.

—Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, tu m'ennuies !

—Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir.

Un sourire satisfait étirait les lèvres de Karin, tandis qu'elle repensait à la veille, bien avant qu'ils se perdent dans leurs ébats érotiques de la nuit. Elle se souvenait de ce moment où de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle avait reconnu le véhicule de Obito garé non loin de chez elle, avec le jeune homme qu'elle discernait à l'intérieur. Sa présence lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était là pour elle, puisqu'il lui avait signalé qu'il procéderait de la sorte s'il avait besoin de venir la chercher. Après s'être assuré que son père était occupé, elle s'était faufilée le plus discrètement possible en dehors, heureuse d'intéresser un homme qui ne lui était pas indifférent.

—Combien de filles tu as été voir avant moi ?

Le ton empreint d'une certaine appréhension, Karin avait prononcé sa question d'une manière s'apparentant à de la timidité.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?!

Agacé par la jeune fille, il se leva d'un élan si vif que les pieds de chaise crissèrent en se raclant au carrelage de la cuisine. Il renversa sa tasse à moitié pleine dans l'évier, contre lequel il s'appuya ensuite, croisant ses bras et jetant un regard à l'horloge murale avec insistance, pour signifier son impatience à voir déguerpir Karin. Mais celle-ci feignit de ne pas comprendre et se remit à boire son café le plus doucement possible afin d'agacer au mieux Obito.

—Tu joues les durs, mais finalement, tu n'es pas si terrible que tu veux bien le faire croire, s'amusa-t-elle à déclarer. Parce que si tu voulais, tu pourrais très bien me mettre de force dehors.

—C'est une bonne idée ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.

Obito combla la distance les séparant en deux enjambés et attrapa la jeune fille par l'un des bras qu'elle avait brandi instinctivement devant son visage en signe de défense. Il la traîna de force vers la porte d'entrée tandis qu'elle le suppliait d'arrêter en tendant de se défaire de sa poigne et en essayant vainement de ne pas bouger par la simple pression de ses pieds sur le sol. Il la poussa au-dehors après avoir ouvert le battant de la porte qu'il referma aussitôt sur le visage désorienté de Karin.

—Tu n'es vraiment qu'un fumier, hurlait-elle depuis le couloir, tout en frappant du pied le bas de la porte sur laquelle ses chaussures laissèrent des traces et écaillèrent la peinture.

Obito retourna vaquer à ses occupations en ne s'en préoccupant pas le moins du monde, alors que Karin se défoulait ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure, pour ensuite partir, las de n'obtenir aucune réponse à sa furie tapageuse et laissant le calme habituel de l'immeuble reprendre ses droits.

Après avoir une dernière fois vérifié l'heure, le jeune homme se chaussa et sortir de chez lui en prenant garde à ce que Karin ne l 'attendent pas à la sortie de l'immeuble. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et prit place derrière le volant. Il se ralluma une cigarette, puis ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment de détente inhalant et recrachant la fumée d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, au rythme lent de sa respiration. Ouvrant de nouveau les paupières, son regard se porta sur le pare-soleil qu'il déplia après une brève hésitation, pour en sortir une photographie écornée et usée, prouvant par ce fait, qu'elle n'était pas récente et qu'elle avait dû souvent être manipulée. Il s'y trouvait et se tenait debout devant un stand de fête de foraine, en compagnie d'un garçon, dont le visage griffonné n'empêchait pas d'en distinguer l'allure, ainsi que d'une fille dont le sourire suffisait à illuminer le cliché.

Il caressa furtivement du bout de son pouce ce visage et remit la photo à sa place avant de démarrer la voiture et de s'aventurer hors des rues de la ville.

* * *

**OCOCOCOCOCO**

* * *

Inoichi Yamanaka ouvrait à peine le rideau métallique de sa boutique de fleurs, qu'un homme, une casquette abaissée jusqu'aux sourcils, sortit d'une voiture garée non loin de la devanture pour entrer précipitamment en le bousculant au passage. Il le reconnut immédiatement et son visage prit une mine sombre avant même que l'autre ne lui adresse la parole.

—Il n'est pas encore passé, annonça Inoichi. Vous feriez mieux de revenir plus tard.

—Comment ça se fait ? Il n'est pas venu apporter la marchandise hier soir ?

—Moins fort ! Ma femme et ma fille sont dans la pièce d'à côté.

L'homme lança un regard furtif vers la direction de la salle du fond, d'où il aperçut deux femmes s'activer autour de diverses plantes et fleurs. Il haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence et se mit à contempler les végétaux sans toutefois vraiment s'y intéresser, puisque c'était surtout une manière de combler son attente.

Âgé environ d'une vingtaine d'années, il était vêtu d'un costume banal comme la plupart des hommes, et ne présentait à priori rien de fondamentalement différent des autres. Malgré tout, Inoichi ne voyait pas d'un bon œil sa présence et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'étonnant à cela, puisque le rôle de ce garçon consistait à récupérer de l'héroïne dissimulée dans le fond factice d'une plante, que le trafiquant ou ses subordonnés déposaient et de ramener le tout au commanditaire de cet achat qui s'avérait en général provenir de propriétaires de bordels.

Inoichi était habitué à sa visite ainsi que celle d'autres individus dont l'objectif était identique dès lors qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée, prenant l'objet de leur convoitise et partant aussitôt en déposant au préalable une enveloppe sur le comptoir que Inoichi enlevait bien vite en la mettant de côté en attendant de la remettre à la personne à qui elle était destinée.

Il s'était retrouvé mêlé à ce trafic d'une nouvelle ère**(****1****)**, dont était friand le milieu de la prostitution. Cela s'était produit, suite à sa difficulté à payer des traites d'impôts en raison de la baisse de revenus de sa jardinerie. À tel point qu'il pensa un temps à revendre son affaire, bien que cette perspective lui déchirait le cœur. Il entreprit même les démarches pour un emprunt, mais les intérêts restaient élevés et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tout rembourser dans le délai imparti. Son problème financier parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du maire, qui lui offrit d'héberger "ce commerce" entre ses murs en échange d'un petit versement pour servir de point d'intermédiaire à ce réseau. Il crut d'abord à une mauvaise blague, ne connaissant rien de ce monde avilissant et croyant le dirigeant de la ville loin de tout cela, mais comprit vite le sérieux de la proposition. Tout d'abord, il refusa catégoriquement, puis convaincu grâce à l'habileté du maire à amadouer ses interlocuteurs, il se mit sérieusement à peser le pour et le contre de cette solution bien tentante. Puis, au bord de la faillite et ne voulant pas à se résigner à devoir se séparer d'une enseigne trônant au sein de sa famille depuis des générations, il flancha et accepta de plonger dans cette collaboration en prenant soin que son épouse ne soit pas au courant de cet accord illicite.

—Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, puisque je ne sais pas quand il va arriver. Ça peut être dans une heure comme en fin d'après-midi.

L'homme n'eut aucune réaction, donnant le sentiment de ne pas prendre en considération sa prise de parole. Il déambula ainsi pendant près de trois heures entre chaque rayon et plus les minutes défilaient, plus il montrait des signes d'impatience. En ce laps de temps, la jardinerie n'accueillit que deux clientes, ne permettant pas à Inoichi de se focaliser sur autre chose.

—Bon ! Je sors prendre l'air et je reviens pour midi, déclara l'homme à l'annonce des onze coups du matin. Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il ait déposé la marchandise, au sinon, je me ferai un plaisir de refaire la décoration de ton magasin.

—Mais je n'y suis pour rien moi !

—C'est pas mon problème ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je risque gros si je ne rapporte rien. La confiance est importante dans mon milieu et si je reviens les mains dans les poches, on me soupçonnera d'avoir tout gardé pour mon profit. Alors si je casque, tu casques aussi.

Sortant sur ces paroles menaçantes, l'homme remonta dans sa voiture et parti en trombe, laissant Inoichi à moitié soulagé et effrayé par la perspective de le voir revenir et qu'il n'ait pas ce qu'il désire. Se doutant évidemment, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à concrétiser ses desseins.

Le tintement émit par la clochette de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter en l'extirpant de ses préoccupantes pensées. À la vue du nouvel arrivant, Inoichi ressentit un soulagement qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à sa venue. L'individu fixa de ses yeux sombres le propriétaire des lieux et sans prendre la peine de le saluer, il se dirigea d'emblée vers la pièce du fond, dans laquelle se trouvait Ino et sa mère quelques heures auparavant arrosant et vérifiant l'état des multiples plantes et fleurs.

—J'ai bien cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, déclara-t-il tout en se défaisant d'une sacoche.

—Vous étiez là ? Alors, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrés pour lui donner ce qu'il était venu chercher ? Je suis resté presque trois heures avec ce type !

Inoichi lui avait présenté cinq pots en terre cuite vide et l'homme sortit aussitôt plusieurs petits sachets de sa sacoche, pour ensuite les répartir au fond de chaque contenant.

—Je ne veux pas que mes clients sachent mon identité ! Ils risqueraient de ne pas retenir leur langue si par hasard, ils se faisaient attraper par la police où par les fournisseurs de leurs rivaux. Entre fabricants, c'est toujours avantageux quand on peut supprimer la concurrence. Surtout que le marché de l'héroïne est plutôt restreint sur notre territoire.

—Oui mais moi, je sais qui vous êtes ! Qui vous dis que je ne parlerai pas si vos clients révélaient où ils viennent la chercher !

Son interlocuteur ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une telle déclaration, le sonda du regard et afficha un sourire en coin, amusé que l'autre ait l'audace de le tester.

—Je ne vous savais pas si téméraire Monsieur Yamanaka. Mais je ne pense pas que vous prendriez un tel risque, car si je puisse ma richesse au travers des innombrables loques pourrissant notre monde, la vôtre se trouve au cœur de deux êtres qui vous sont chèr²s. Et contrairement à moi, je ne pense que vous puissiez les remplacer au fin fond d'un trou paumé. De plus, si vous comptez m'enfermer derrière les barreaux pour me stopper, sachez que d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est un atout certain pour se créer un réseau davantage important. En un sens, vous m 'aideriez presque à m'enrichir encore plus que je ne le suis déjà à ce jour. Mais de toute façon, vous devez vous douter que j'ai les relations qu'il faut pour sortir facilement d'une prison aussi simplement que pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Inoichi devait fournir un grand effort pour ne pas flanquer un coup-de-poing dans le visage de l'homme. Alors que celui-ci semblait s'amuser de la colère naissant dans son regard bleu-vert.

—Maintenant vous devriez remettre la plante par au-dessus, que ce soit prêt à son retour. Je viendrais rechercher l'argent cet après-midi.

L'homme remit en place sa sacoche et s'apprêtait à partir, quand Inoichi le stoppa dans son élan par une question venue l'effleurer un peu plus tôt et titillant sa curiosité.

—Et vous… ! Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir son identité, s'il lui, ne vous a jamais rencontré ?

—Contentez-vous de faire ce qui vous est demandé ! Le reste ne vous regarde aucunement.

Le bruit de la porte menant aux appartements privés, attira soudainement leur attention. S'ouvrant doucement, la tête de Ino apparut dans l'entrebâillement, visiblement à la recherche de son père. Elle le remarqua en se penchant un peu plus, mais seul l'homme se tenant à ses côtés, eut droit à son égard.

—Obito ?

À peine avait-elle prononcé son prénom, qu'elle le regretta son père scrutant les deux jeunes gens d'une manière interrogatrice, mais avec un regard plus insistant pour sa fille.

—Comment…comment vous vous connaissez ?

Cet événement imprévu amusa soudainement le fils du maire. Il décida de profiter de la situation pour se jouer au mieux de l'expression alarmiste de Inoichi. Arborant une attitude enjouée, il s'approcha de l'adolescente et l'entoura de son bras.

—Quoi Ino ! Tu ne le lui as pas dit ?

L'adolescente se teinta d'un léger rouge aux joues et baissa le regard n'osant pas affronter celui de son père et se contentant de fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

—Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ?! Répliqua Inoichi sur la défensive, prêt à bondir sur le jeune homme, trop entreprenant à son goût.

—Votre fille et moi, avons un lien que je qualifierais d'intime.

Prenant un court instant pour se divertir de la mine déconfite de Inoichi, il se pencha aussitôt vers l'adolescente et l'embrassa d'un baiser d'une grande indécence au goût du patriarche, qui se rua alors sur eux, collant deux gifles sur le visage de sa fille. Celle-ci porta ses mains à ses joues, surprise par ce geste tout autant qu'elle le fut pour l'initiative de Obito à partager un échange buccal sous les yeux de son père.

—Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Tu ne fréquentes tout de même pas ce…ce…,

—Attention à ce que vous allez dire monsieur Yamanaka. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Il y a certaines choses irremplaçables.

Pour appuyer son discours, Obito lança un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Ino. Avant que celle-ci ne lève son regard vers lui, interrogative sur la raison de la défiance entre son père et lui. Respirant plus fort sous l'impulsion du fiel s'insinuant dans ses veines, Inoichi serra les poings à en faire saillir ses veines. Puis, il attrapa sa fille par le bras et lui ordonna de monter à l'étage.

—Attends !

Saisissant une jonquille jaune posée sur une des étagères située prés d'eux, Obito la mit d'office dans les mains de Ino.

—Ma mère était une amoureuse des fleurs. Elle connaissait la moindre chose les concernant. Y comprit leur langage. D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas, il me semble que la jonquille est l'expression du désir et qu'elle traduit son attente d'amour envers la personne à qui on l'offre.

Le trouble ressentit par Ino à ce moment précis contrastait avec la répulsion que son père éprouvait en assistant à cette scène. Il congédia vite sa fille en la sommant de remonter à l'appartement, tandis que Obito riait sous cape et se délectait d'avoir appuyé sur l'un des points sensibles de Inoichi.

—À quoi vous jouez ?!

—Mais à rien voyons ! J'offre juste une fleur à ma dulcinée.

—Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Si vous vous approchez encore de ma fille, je…,

—Que feriez-vous ? Allez-y, je suis tout ouïe.

Obito se mit à rire devant l'incapacité de Inoichi à répliquer de plus belle. Il venait de découvrir qu'il avait là de quoi rassasier son plaisir à tourmenter les gens et il n'hésiterait pas à l'avenir à s'en servir.

—Entre nous monsieur Yamanaka, j'aurai plutôt offert à votre fille, un œillet violet**(****2****)**, mais ça aurait été moins drôle pour la suite. Allez à tout à l'heure !

Fier de lui, il sortit du magasin de fleurs sous le regard méprisant de son propriétaire.

À l'étage, Ino s'était enfermé dans sa chambre après y être entrée en trombe, claquant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et ne prêtant pas attention aux doléances de sa mère sur cette soudaine saute d'humeur. L'adolescente maudissait son père de l'avoir ridiculisé devant celui qu'elle fréquentait en secret depuis peu de temps. Certes, ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des baisers et des caresses impétueuses qu'elle devait à chaque fois refréner, mais il était pour elle, le premier homme à la considérer autrement qu'une gamine. Du moins, c'est le sentiment qu'elle ressentait auprès de lui, ne sachant pas qu'il feignait son attachement par de belles paroles.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce fut lors d'une visite de Obito qui était venu chercher l'argent déposé par l'un de ses clients. Inoichi s'étant absenté à cet instant, ils avaient parlé ensemble Ino prenant tout d'abord la parole en tant que vendeuse. Par la suite, cette situation devint récurrente, bien qu'au départ, Obito était apparu froid, il s'était révélé plus ouvert, n'hésitant jamais à épingler d'autre conquête sur son tableau de chasse dès qu'une ouverture facile se présentait à lui. Ils s'étaient mis à flirter en cachette, à l'entrée d'une ruelle adjacente à la boutique de fleurs.

Pour Ino, Obito représentait un secret galvanisant. Une relation clandestine qu'elle avait même jalousement cachée à sa meilleure amie, pour mieux en apprécié la saveur. Puis, quand elle avait entendu la rumeur sur le baiser entre Obito et Sakura, un ressentiment s'insuffla dans son cœur, qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé pour cette dernière, ou si peu depuis le début de leur amitié. Elle venait presque à se persuader que Sakura exagérait sa révulsion pour le fils aîné du maire. Une révulsion qu'elle avait encore manifestée samedi après-midi, tandis que Ino avait masqué son animosité en s'inventant une dispute avec ses parents et une relation avec un livreur de fleur.

* * *

**OCOCOCOCOCO**

* * *

Après le repas de midi qui s'était déroulé dans une ambiance pesante comme c'était le cas depuis que Sasuke était revenu, Sasori, avait vite quitté la table pour monter jusqu'au dernier étage. Il n'avait pas revu Hidan depuis le soir du bal puisque le jeune chauffeur avait été accaparé par Madara depuis ce temps et se languissait de le revoir.

Toute la matinée, l'adolescent l'avait passé en compagnie de son professeur particulier qui s'était encore énervé devant son incapacité à répondre aux questions posées durant le cours de mathématiques et le précepteur n'avait pas hésité à le corriger à sa manière en le fouettant à l'aide d'un martinet. Dès le commencement de cette méthode, il s'était d'abord révolté en ne se laissant pas faire et se plaignant même à son père. Mais celui-ci approuvait cette discipline autoritaire, déclarant qu'elle était idéale en matière d'éducation.

Sasori continua de se rebeller durant un temps, mais son professeur réussissait à chaque fois à l'immobiliser rapidement et empêchait par conséquence la moindre riposte de sa part. Perdant peu à peu son état d'esprit indocile, l 'adolescent se mit à finalement prendre son mal en patience à chacune de ces séances de supplice. De cela, il n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre, à part son père, mais Hidan avait tôt fait de le constater quand il se retrouvait nu devant lui, bien qu'il eût vainement élaboré diverses manœuvres pour ne pas lui dévoiler ses marques au dos et aux avants-bras.

Sasori se tenait debout devant la porte de la chambre de Hidan. Il hésitait à se manifester puisqu'il n'avait jamais osé monter jusqu'ici par crainte de se faire surprendre par les autres employés et ainsi perdre ses moyens au moment de devoir justifier sa présence en ces lieux leur étant réservés. Mais il avait tellement besoin de le voir, de le sentir, qu'il s'était résolu à braver cette barrière qu'il s'était lui-même imposé et avait décidé de s'y rendre.

Il frappa quatre coups sans n'obtenir aucune réponse, alors il se décida à clicher la poignée de la porte et put constater qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Il regarda de tous cotés afin de s'assurer qu'il était seul, pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans la pièce en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui.

D'entrée, une odeur de renfermé emplit ses narines, lui faisant plisser son nez en lui donnant presque l'impression de manquer d'air. L'endroit était plutôt exigu et lugubre, l'unique source de lumière provenant d'une lucarne située en hauteur et faisant face à la porte. Toutefois, cela suffisait pour discerner les murs gris clair contrastant avec le plancher en bois sombre, gondolés à certains endroits par l'humidité. Il avait là, sous ses yeux, une mansarde comme beaucoup de grandes maisons possédaient dans ses combles et servant principalement à loger les divers employés.

Observant en détail la chambre, l'adolescent fut saisi de voir la différence qu'il pouvait y avoir entre la somptueuse décoration qui régnait dans tout le domaine et la pauvreté de cette pièce. Un lit d'une place était accolé immédiatement à gauche de la porte. Sous la fenêtre, une chaise se tenait contre une table où une lampe à pétrole, ainsi que quelques livres et revues étaient posés. Dans un coin, une autre table, surmontée d'une glace, servait à recevoir tout le nécessaire pour la toilette. Une petite commode, à sa gauche, complétait le maigre mobilier du lieu.

Attrapant une chemise qui se trouvait sur le rebord du lit, Sasori la porta à son visage pour humer le parfum de son amant, mélange de senteur ambré et de tabac froid. Soudain, il se sentit observé et se retourna vivement, mais fut soulagé de constater qu'il s'agissait de Hidan affichant un regard surpris dû à sa présence, à l'instar de l'adolescent, qui absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, n'avait pas entendu le cliquetis de la porte.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hidan sans se départir de son air interloqué.

—J'avais juste envie de te voir.

—Ici ? Personne ne t'a vu ?

—Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai fait attention.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Sasori, il ressentit violemment l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis samedi soir et cela lui avait paru une éternité. Ça pouvait paraître bête, mais d'habitude, même s'il leur arrivaient de ne pas se retrouver en tête-à-tête pendant plusieurs jours entiers, ils s'apercevaient de loin, se jetaient des regards discrets, s'effleuraient parfois. Ça suffisait à leur bonheur. Mais là, il se trouvait dans sa chambre et leur dernier rapport datait de plus d'une semaine. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour l'enflammer.

—Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici…,

Prononçant ses mots d'une voix basse et rauque, il referma aussitôt la porte en la verrouillant. D'une enjambée, il se jeta sur Sasori en attrapant son visage de ses mains. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes de son amant sur les siennes, suivit de sa langue pressée de réinterpréter ce ballet d'une incontrôlable passion, scellant à chaque fois leur bouche qui se mouvaient, sans jamais se décoller. L'adolescent agrippant la chevelure argentée de son partenaire fut immédiatement transporté dans un autre monde. Un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, les enfermant dans une bulle, rejetant tout ce qui n'était pas l'un, tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre.

Plantés au milieu de la chambre, seuls les bruits de succion mêlée à ceux de leur respiration, rompaient le silence de l'endroit. Avec l'empressement de son corps à retrouver et savourer les délices de l'amour, Sasori se colla davantage contre Hidan qui refrénait une plainte sensuelle associée à de l'impatience. N'écoutant que ses pulsions, ce dernier retira d'un geste précipité sa veste, son veston et se débarrassa de sa cravate de la même manière pour reprendre rapidement possession de la bouche de Sasori.

—Encore, quémandait celui-ci, tout en passant sa main sous la chemise de son amant, signalant à sa façon qu'il le voulait sans vêtement.

Hidan s'exécuta à la seconde et entreprit de déboutonner également celle de Sasori. Mais tremblant d'excitation, il ne parvenait pas à défaire quelques boutons récalcitrants. Laissant éclatée l'appétence qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, il lui arracha d'un mouvement brusque sa chemise, dans un cri bestial, faisant écho à celui de son partenaire exalté par son acte. Il s'arrêta net en voyant sur ses bras de nouvelles estafilades sanguinolentes, que les coups de fouet avaient imprimés dans sa chair. Après avoir vérifié l'état de son dos, tout autant meurtri, il redressa son regard dans celui de Sasori qui baissait le sien par gène. La magie de l'instant venait de s'effriter.

—Il t'a encore battu, déclara tristement Hidan devant l'évidence des preuves.

—Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Encaissant la réponse donnée, les tentatives d'apaisement de son amant furent un échec. En conflit intérieur, il réagissait à l'identique à chaque nouvelle cicatrice, lui rappelant son impuissance à protéger Sasori, qui avait dû l'empêcher d'intervenir, ne voulant pas qu'il soit renvoyé et ainsi se retrouver loin de lui.

—Ça me met hors de moi, tu te fais maltraiter et je ne peux rien faire.

—Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi.

—Tu parles d'une excuse. Je ferais mieux de le choper dans un coin et l'égorger ! De cette façon, il ne pourra plus te toucher.

—Tu es fou ! Je t'interdis de dire et de penser ce genre de choses !

—Alors, je ne te sers à rien.

—Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si tu n'étais pas là je ne ferai que survivre au lieu de vivre.

—Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de phrases. C'est bien trop mielleux.

—Mais…,

Réprimant un rire qui était plus celui de l'affliction que de la joie, Hidan attira doucement Sasori dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et effleurant le bas de son dos, du bout des doigts.

Puis, au fur et à mesure de nouvelles caresses, ils éprouvèrent une fois de plus le besoin d'étancher la soif charnelle de leurs corps unifiés. Hidan recouvrit de baisers plus voraces les uns que les autres, le torse à la peau blanche et laiteuse de Sasori, descendant jusqu'au nombril et aspirant sa chair en la marquant par de nombreux rougeoiements.

La douce chaleur présente au creux du bas-ventre de l'adolescent, s'amplifia crescendo, pour s'embraser dans la transe d'une violence, dont ses murmures érotiques présageaient pourtant qu'elle n'était qu'à ses débuts. Tête renversée, il appuyait sur celle de Hidan pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait descendre plus bas, ne pouvant plus se contenter de cette enivrante torture. Relevant la tête, celui-ci, le regard voilé par le désir, avait parfaitement compris, mais appréciant lire les tourments de l'amour sur le visage de son jeune amant, défit lentement la boucle de sa ceinture, tout en plongeant dans ses yeux noisette pour l'embrasser à nouveau, d'un baiser encore plus enragé.

Quand son pantalon descendit enfin le long de ses jambes, Sasori l'envoya immédiatement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se sentait déjà plus léger. Plus qu'un bout de tissu à se débarrasser et son membre durci par ses cours préliminaires serait libre. Mais Hidan quitta de nouveau ses lèvres à peine meurtries et s'empara à pleine bouche de sa gorge qu'il tendit alors à l'extrême pour l'accueillir au mieux.

Du bout de sa langue, il percevait le rythme effréné des battements du cœur de son jeune amant et cela le grisait davantage. Il se défit de son pantalon d'un geste rapide et scella à nouveau leur bouche, passant ensuite ses mains à l'intérieur du caleçon de Sasori, entourant et pétrissant ses fesses. Ce contact fut pour l'adolescent comme un soulagement semblable à une chaleur électrisante au travers de sa chair. Il se cramponna plus encore à son partenaire en se collant au plus près, répondant à ses caresses par des ondulations de son corps. Chacun ne pouvant ainsi échapper au frottant frénétique de leur sexe à travers l'étoffe de leur sous-vêtement. Hidan, repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements, conduisit l'adolescent jusqu'à son lit sans quitter ses lèvres et tomba lourdement sur lui, poussant une plainte dans sa chute.

—Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

—Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Reprenant ses baisers, Hidan le débarrassa de son caleçon, une jambe après l'autre. Puis, d'une main, il empoigna le pied droit de son amant en apposant des baisers gourmands sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, la mordillant et la léchant au passage, tout cela, en remontant jusqu'au genou. Les joues rougissantes de plaisir, Sasori le suppliait et l'encourageait à continuer. Hidan s'empara sans plus attendre de la verge gonflée de l'adolescent qui ne put que gémir, ivre d'exaltation, après une longue attente. De ses doigts, il joua le long de l'organe bouillonnant d'éréthisme et d'une pression plus forte se mit à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, tout en reprenant ses baisers sur la jambe, descendant de plus en plus doucement jusqu'à l'entre-jambes. Sasori haletait par des soupirs de plaisirs, saisissant entre ses doigts, les draps que la moiteur de son corps commençait déjà à imprégner. Percevant un souffle chaud près de son pénis, il redoubla ses cris quand l'humidité de la bouche de son amant vint envelopper son extrémité, accompagnant avec synchronisation les mouvements de plus en plus rapides de la main.

Se cambrant un peu, il attrapa la tête de Hidan, appuyant dessus malgré lui et ne pouvant plus se retenir, il se répandit en sa bouche, poussant un râle, summum de sa jouissance. Retombant sur l'oreiller, il fermait les yeux et affichait un sourire de béatitude sur le visage, essayant de reprendre son souffle en ne percevant plus que le battement de son cœur amplifiant ses oreilles.

Il sentit le corps de Hidan se coucher sur le sien et reçut presque aussitôt un baiser passionné, délicieux, mais au goût amer. Encore secoué par les spasmes, il se demandait toutefois s'il n'avait pas crié trop fort pendant l'acte. Mais ses pensées furent vite interrompues par Hidan, qui lui écarta les jambes, une expression irrassasiable sur le visage. Soulevant le bassin de Sasori, maintenu de chaque côté par ses mains, il venait à peine de s'immiscer en lui, que la poignée de la porte s'agita énergiquement, suivit de coup vif qui l'ébranlait fortement.

—Qu'est-ce tu fous Hidan ! Le vieux t'attend en bas depuis cinq minutes !

Étouffant un juron, Hidan ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Sasori. Ayant reconnu la voix de Kisame, il s'était immobilisé pendant l'acte, à l'instar de l'adolescent pétrifié de peur.

—Alors, tu fais le mort ! mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je sais très bien que t'es là, je t'ai vu monté tout à l'heure.

Sasori voulut se dégager, mais Hidan le stoppa secouant la tête et posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui signaler de ne faire aucun bruit.

Les coups redoublèrent. Encore plus fort. On aurait pu croire que la porte allait se briser tellement elle chancelait vivement.

—Putain, mais tu vas répondre ! Où je défonce ta porte ! Deux ou trois coups et elle n'existe plus.

Les deux amants eurent un frisson à l'unisson. Craignant d'être découvert dans cette position, Hidan comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de se manifester.

—C'est bon ! j'arrive, calmes-toi !

—Tu daignes enfin me répondre ! T'étais trop occupé à culbuter pour parler ? C'est que ça a l'air d'en valoir le coup, vu tes cris. Je te signale qu'on t'entend de l'étage d'en dessous !

Un rire railleur échappait à l'homme. À nouveau, Sasori et Hidan se regardèrent de stupeur. Accablés par la simple idée que Kisame ait pu les entendre et qu'il ne soit peut-être pas le seul. Toutefois, les deux amants se levèrent du lit à la recherche de leurs vêtements jonchant le sol, pour se rhabiller au plus vite. Hidan réfléchissait en même temps à une solution pour sortir, car il se doutait que son collègue poussé par une curiosité malsaine veuille voir qui était avec lui, de plus, pour ne rien arranger, il n'y avait aucune possibilité de se cacher dans la chambre.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Murmurait Sasori. S'il me voit, il va aller tout dire à mon père et on nous…,

—Calmes-toi, il ne te trouvera pas.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, tout comme ses mots. Mais il ne savait pas lui-même s'il pouvait en être sûr.

—Tu es redevenu muet ? Tu as la trouille que je te vole ta "dulcinée". Où alors, c'est parce que tu te tripotes tout seul dans ta piaule et que tu as peur que je le raconte à tout le monde, se remit à rire Kisame à s'en faire tousser.

—Tu as dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis juste venu me changer après avoir lavé la voiture.

Kisame marmonna quelques mots inaudibles pour Sasori et Hidan. Puis à leur grand soulagement, il annonça qu'il retournait auprès de Madara, en rappelant au chauffeur qu'il était attendu pour conduire le maire à son rendez-vous, pour enfin partir et descendre les marches qui craquèrent sous son poids.

Hidan attendit de ne plus entendre aucun bruit avant de relâcher sa vigilance et d'expirer un long souffle de soulagement en se retourna ensuite vers Sasori qui assit au bord du lit, n'osait plus bouger.

—On a vraiment eu chaud ! À l'avenir, tu devrais éviter de revenir ici. C'est trop imprudent.

—On n'est pas obligé de finir nu à chaque fois. On peut juste être ensemble. Comme ça, sans rien faire.

Sa réplique arracha un triste sourire à Hidan qui vint s'asseoir près de lui en laissant un espace entre eux.

—Même sans ça, il ne faut mieux pas qu'on nous trouve tous les deux dans ma chambre. Contentons-nous des heures où je te conduis chez ton professeur de piano.

—Mais ce n'est qu'une fois par semaine !

—Ça n'en sera que mieux, lui répondit simplement Hidan tout en se levant pour aller se redonner un coup de peigne devant son miroir.

—Mais je ne veux pas juste faire l'amour ! Je veux te parler, partager des choses avec toi. Même banales.

—Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! On le fera avec les quelques heures dont on disposera.

—En restant toujours cachés dans la voiture ?!

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle est très bien mon Adler Diplomat**(****3****)**. Elle est confortable et très spacieuse, s'offusquait faussement Hidan.

—Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais, on pourrait trouver un endroit discret.

—Comme quoi ?! Un sentier ! Je te signale que c'est là qu'on se rend à chaque fois. Où alors un hôtel ?! Mais toute ta famille est connue comme le loup blanc à travers la région et toi y compris. En plus avec tes cheveux rouges flamboyants, on te remarquerait de loin !

—Je croyais que tu aimais ma couleur de cheveux !

Hidan se mit à rire devant l'air penaud de son amant et lui ébouriffa sa chevelure.

—Pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, j'avais plutôt en tête un lieu où l'on pourrait se promener et essayez de vivre normalement.

—Je ne pense pas qu'on passerait inaperçu si on déambulait main dans la main en pleine ville, ironisais Hidan.

—On n'est pas obligé de se tenir collés l'un à l'autre. On peut très bien aller boire un verre au café prés de chez mon professeur de piano.

—Sasori…, s'exaspérait Hidan. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit. On nous reconnaîtrait et tu sais comment sont les gens. Le fils du maire prenant une pause détente avec le chauffeur un simple employé. Ça risquerait de revenir aux oreilles de ton père et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je m'octroie du temps libre pendant mes heures de services.

—Mais tu es tout le temps en service. Et si je dis que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé, mon père ne dira rien.

—Je ne pense pas, non !

—Encore une fois, tu t'en fous de ce que je te dis !

—Arrête un peu de dire ça ! Je suis juste lucide. Mais si tu y tiens tant, on pourrait faire croire que j'ai eu un problème avec la voiture et alors pousser encore plus loin que d'habitude. Comme ça, on sortira à l'air libre.

—Mais ça ne marchera que pour une fois.

—C'est mieux que rien ! Bon, je file, au sinon ton père va se demander pourquoi je mets autant de temps à descendre.

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Sasori, échangeant également un dernier regard avant d'actionner la poignée de porte.

—Fais attention quand tu sortiras d'ici ! À plus tard Sasori !

Il partit en délaissant son jeune amant, toujours assis sur le lit et écoutant le bruit de ses pas descendre lentement les marches. Rapidement, il n'entendit plus rien, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, tandis qu'un frisson soudain parcourut son corps. Mais il n'aurait su dire si cela était dû au froid de la pièce ou à sa brusque séparation avec Hidan. Mais, il ressentait cette sensation à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait soudainement loin de lui, avec l'impression infime que son cœur se broyait, comme pris dans un étau. Un rappel certain que leur histoire qui était le premier émoi amoureux de sa jeune vie restait fragile.

* * *

**OCOCOCOCOCO**

* * *

Hinata avait profité du beau temps pour sceller son cheval et partir se promener en dehors de la ville, faisant un crochet chez Sakura qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas revue depuis le diffèrent qu'il y avait eu avec Ino.

Arrivée à hauteur de la maison, elle descendit de sa monture qu'elle attacha à l'un des poteaux supportant le hangar à bois et alla frapper à la porte. Elle fut accueillie par Mébuki qui l'informa que sa fille se trouvait sous l'arbre surplombant la colline.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de la savoir là-haut, puisque cet endroit était une sorte de refuge pour son amie. Après avoir remercié la mère de famille, elle se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué et salua Sakura au moment de gravir la pente recouverte de cardamine, de pâquerette et de fleurs de pissenlit.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Je suis venue te voir ! Quoi d'autre ?

Sakura affichait une mine suspicieuse et analysait le visage de son amie, essayant de déchiffrer si elle disait vrai.

—J'espère que tu ne viens pas au nom de Ino. Parce que si c'est le cas, elle n'a qu'à venir s'excuser elle-même.

—Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je suis juste venu, car je me demandais comment tu allais depuis la dernière fois.

—Vraiment ?! Alors tu ne viens pas de sa part ?!

—Non.

Sakura hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, puis tapota le sol pour inviter Hinata à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

—Excuse-moi ! C'est juste que…, enfin je me demande toujours ce qui lui a pris de me parler comme elle là fait samedi. Elle t'a dit quelque chose après que je sois partie ?

—Non, rien te concernant.

—Ah bon ! Tant pis, ça finira bien par lui passer.

Malgré son ton enjoué, Hinata remarqua la déception de Sakura, qu'elle trouva légitime étant donné le lien unissant les deux adolescentes.

—Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après que je sois partie ?

—On a parlé d'un tas de choses.

—"Un tas de choses" ?!

—Oui, enfin…on a fait davantage connaissance, en racontant nos vies.

Le léger empourprement de Hinata, n'échappa nullement au regard de Sakura qui en fut toute de suite intriguée.

—Pourquoi tu rougis ?

—Mais je ne rougis pas, rétorqua l'adolescente en tapotant ses joues qui s'enflammaient de plus belle. J'ai juste eu un peu chaud en montant la colline.

—Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je te connais ma vieille. Tu me caches quelque chose ?

La jeune Haruno ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'image de Sasuke en tête. Elle se demandait quel comportement il avait eut avec Ino et s'ils avaient parlé entre eux.

—Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai trouvé Naruto plutôt mignon et il n'a pas arrêté de me regarder en me faisant un tas de sourire.

—Ah oui ! Et quoi d'autre s'est-il passé ?

—Rien ! Que crois-tu qu'il soit arrivé.

—Je ne sais pas. Il t'a adressé personnellement la parole ? Tu m'as bien dit tout à l'heure que vous avez parlé d'un tas de choses.

—À dire vrai, c'est surtout Ino et Naruto qui parlaient. Moi, je répondais aux questions que l'on me posait et le reste du temps j'écoutais leur conversation.

—C'est dommage, s'il te plaisait, tu n'avais qu'a profiter de l'occasion pour lui demander son adresse pour lui écrire.

—Je le connais à peine et puis tu sais bien que je suis timide.

—C'est un euphémisme, tu es bien plus que ça !

—C'est parce que je vois constamment les mêmes personnes, alors dès que j'en rencontre d'autre, il me faut toujours un temps d'adaptation.

—À mon avis, c'est aussi ton tempérament qui fait que tu agis de cette manière.

Sakura percevait l'aspect risible de chacune de ses tirades à résonance moralisatrice, tandis qu'elle soulignait le défaut de Hinata. Alors que de son côté, elle n'avait pas fait mieux avec Sasuke.

—De toute façon, au mois de juillet, je vais pouvoir élargir mon cercle de connaissances.

—Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au mois de juillet ?

—C'est vrai, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit ! Je rentre dans mon école de danse plus tôt que prévu !

Abasourdie par cette nouvelle, Sakura ne put empêcher l'étonnement marqué son visage.

—C'est pas vrai… ! Mais pourquoi ?

—Il se trouve que certains programmes sont prévus pendant les grandes vacances pour les futurs élèves et puis mon père ne veut pas tout payer. Ce sont des études qui durent plusieurs années et il veut que je sois autonome le plus tôt possible, donc je vais tacher de trouver un travail en attendant septembre et ainsi, j'aurai une petite avance sur les dépenses dont je devrai m'acquitter.

—Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? Tu aurais très bien pu trouver du travail l'année prochaine.

Bien qu'elle savait que son amie allait bientôt partir, Sakura eut comme un pincement au cœur en apprenant que son départ était avancé de deux mois. Elle ne concevait pas l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir Hinata comme avant et cela lui faisait presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

—Ne fais pas cette tête Sakura. Tu sais moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, mais je reviendrai à chaque fois qu'il y aura les vacances. Promis.

Prenant sur elle, Sakura n'eut pas envie de montrer à quel point elle se sentait chamboulée par cette future séparation. Elle se doutait que Hinata le fût tout autant, voir plus, puisque c'est elle qui s'en allait loin de sa ville natale. En conséquence, cela n'aurait pas été juste envers son amie.

—D'accord…après tout, il faut bien que tu réalises ton rêve.

—Oui et quand je danserais à l'opéra, tu viendras me voir avec Ino.

—Quoi ?! Tu te vois déjà à l'opéra !

—Bien sûr ! Je ne monte pas à la capitale pour autre chose.

Sakura se mit à sourire de sa répartie et réfléchissait brièvement sur ses propres ambitions. Elle aussi avait envie d'aller au-delà de sa ville et de sa région. Elle n'envisageait pas de rester coincée au même endroit, bien qu'elle aimait y vivre.

…à suivre…

* * *

**trafic d'une nouvelle ère(1) : ** "L'Héroïne est un dérivé de la morphine mis au point par les laboratoires allemands Bayer en 1898. À partir de 1925 (en France) les trafiquants poussent les consommateurs vers cette drogue meilleur marché et qui fidélise la clientèle par son pouvoir addictif." _Extrait : Une histoire du Milieu. Ed. DENOEL._

**un œillet violet****(****2****)**** : **Sa signification est "Tu ne m'inspires que de l'antipathie"

**Adler Diplomat(3) :**L' Adler Diplomat est une spacieuse voiture allemande routière de 1934.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !  
N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :-)


End file.
